Vivir al límite
by VicPin
Summary: ¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor dedos jóvenes de mundos diferentes en medio de la violencia, la corrupción y el poder... O morirá en el intento? :ButtersxDesmond: M por lenguaje y lemmons.
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?**_

_**Aquí VicPin reportándose desde un ciber XD. Y subiendo el prólogo de una historia que hace rato que vagaba en mi mente. Se suponía que lo iba a subir ayer, pero el internet de la biblioteca falló, así que hoy sí, lo subo.**_

_**La presente historia está inspirada en varias canciones que aquí pondré de referencia y las cuales usaré su letra (sí, el fic será un cancionero XD) para darle "ambiente" a la historia así como en una película llamada "Haven: Violencia en el paraíso" (con Orlando Bloom; se los recomiendo muchísimooo!). Los protagonistas de la historia son la pareja conformada por Butters Stotch y nuestro invitado especial, Desmond Miles de Assassin's Creed. XD. Algunos conocen a nuestro invitado y otros ni tanto. A los segundos, les recomiendo que vayan a Deviantart y tecleen el nombre del invitado para que tengan una idea de quién es XD.**_

_**Sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes no son míos, sino de uBisoft, Comedy Central y otras compañías (aquí intervendrán varios fandoms), les dejo con esta historia titulada "Vivir al límite".**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Vivir al límite.**

**Prólogo.**

Leopold "Butters" Stotch miraba el techo de su habitación en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Con ojos tristes, el joven rubio de 17 años rememoraba una y otra vez la situación actual en la que se encontraba.

El primer aspecto a reflexionar es sobre la eterna pregunta de "¿por qué no le agrado a nadie?" Por más respuesta que buscara en sus reflexiones, las conclusiones que sacaba no eran para nada alentadores: Butters era un hijo no planeado, un hijo no deseado que tuvo que nacer porque no había de otra.

Un hijo no deseado siempre carga con las tristes consecuencias de ser ignorado por sus padres, de ser usado por todos para ser la carnada o para ser el chivo expiatorio en cualquier situación que surja, de ser el juguete sexual de alguien, e incluso de ser usado como guante de box por "amigos", conocidos y familiares para descargar su frustración.

Butters había sufrido todas y cada una de esas consecuencias sin siquiera buscárselo: Sus padres lo castigaban por cualquier idiotez que se les ocurriera, sus "amigos" Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Eric lo usaron en repetidas ocasiones como carnada para solucionar problemas que ellos mismos provocaron, muchos jugaron con sus sentimientos, incluyendo los cuatro mencionados, y se había convertido en la chuleta de box de su padre, de sus tíos, a veces de su primo Trent Boyett y anexos, y hasta de su abuela Granny.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para nada.

El Destino fue muy hijo de puta con él desde que nació, no lo negaba; siempre salía perdiendo en las mejores y peores situaciones. Tal vez por eso nunca tuvo novia, amigos, popularidad y estabilidad emocional. Tal vez por eso y por muchas cosas más.

- ¡Butters! – escuchó que le llamaban.

El rubio se volvió hacia su interlocutor, un pelirrojo con pecas en el rostro, de complexión delgada, de camiseta color azul con un saco color naranja, pantalones de mezclilla y botas.

- Ho-hola, Kyle – le saludé el rubio con voz queda -. ¿C-cómo e-?

-. ¿Has visto a Stan? – le cortó el pelirrojo.

- S-sí… Está en la biblioteca de hecho.

Sin despedirse, Kyle se fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca dejando a Butters con la palabra en la boca.

_Al menos me hubiera dado las gracias_, pensó el joven con tristeza mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero a sacar un libro para la siguiente clase.

**_&%&%&_**

- Tía Linda – llamó Trent a la señora Stotch -, ¿puede venir Butters conmigo y con mis amigos a Miami? Bebe va a ofrecer una fiesta en una playa de allá y me pidió que le ayudáramos con las cosas. Un par de manos extra no estaría de más, ¿sabes?

- Bueno – respondió Linda -, Butters está castigado por sus bajas calificaciones en Biología, así que creo que algo de trabajo duro no estaría nada mal.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias, tía!

Dicho eso, subió a la habitación de Butters.

Éste estaba leyendo un libro para la tarea de Literatura; al ver a Trent entrar a la habitación, le saludó:

- ¡Oh! ¡Ho-hola, Trent! N-no te esperaba verte…

- Prepara tus cosas, Butters.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Convencí a tu mamá de que te deje ir a la fiesta de Bebe en Miami.

- ¡¿E-en serio?!

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Oh… ¡G-gracias, Trent!

- Me las darás después, enano. Ahora ve y prepara tus maletas.

- ¡S-sí!

**_&%&%&_**

Desmond Miles observaba el mar desde la ventana de la lujosa habitación del hotel en donde se alojaba durante su estancia en Miami, Florida. Con la camisa abierta dejando ver su cuerpo bellamente esculpido a base de ejercicio y unos pantalones de mezclilla, el hombre bebió un último sorbo de su whisky.

Con amargura, se volvió hacia la cama.

Ahí, envuelta en las suaves sábanas blancas del lecho, se hallaba una mujer de tantas durmiendo plácidamente, una puta más, una infeliz más a quién darle dinero. Una mujer que jamás llenaría la soledad que sentía desde siempre, desde que Lucy Stillman, su primera y única novia, lo abandonara para irse con la muerte.

Aún después de cinco años, el recuerdo de aquella mujer rubia que era su todo, su mundo, su felicidad, su propia redención, todo, había muerto entre sus brazos víctima de un disparo a traición por parte de un pandillero rival. El Desmond de ese entonces 20 años de edad no era el Desmond de ahora, de 25 años: No era ya el muchacho que buscaba luchas por sus sueños sin involucrarse en el turbio negocio familiar encabezado por su padre y sus tíos, sino que era ahora un hombre enfocado justamente en ese negocio familiar, siempre pensando en frío y sin tener tiempo para lindezas, para estupideces como lo era el amor.

Amor.

El amor se burló de él al hacerle pensar que se alejaría de aquél mundo violento en el cual su padre lo crió muy a pesar del deseo de éste de que se apartara del negocio y que hiciera su propia vida en base a sus sueños y esperanzas.

Todo había sido en vano.

Cinco meses de noviazgo con Lucy habían terminado en un tiroteo en el cual ella había terminado como la víctima mortal de una traición que ella cometió solo por salvarle la vida. Ese hecho le hizo jurar a sí mismo que jamás se enamoraría ni mucho menos permitiría que aquella persona, hombre o mujer, fuera arrastrada hacia su mundo y se consumiera en él.

- Levántate, perra – decía mientras sacudía a su amante en turno -. Hay una fiesta a la que quiero asistir


	2. I La fiesta salvaje

_**¡Buenas tardes, mis estimados lectores!**_

_**Hoy quiero anunciarles que... ¡YA TENGO INTERNET EN MI CASA! Estoy taaaan felizzzz! Bueno, ahora, dejemos de lado la alegría y pasemos en directo al primer capítulo de esta historia. El día de hoy, además, voy a subir todos los capítulos que he trabajado de esta historia, nada más me hacen falta buscar las letras y agregarlas XD.**_

_**Sin más qué decirles, aquí está el primer capítulo.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**I. **

**La fiesta salvaje.**

_**Canción: "Get Busy", Sean Paul.**_

Butters suspiró de tristeza y aburrimiento.

Alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, empezó a contemplar las estrellas que adornaban esa noche la bóveda celeste que se alzaba frente a las costas de Miami. Con tristeza, deseó que por un momento, sólo en ese instante, estuviera junto a él alguien con quien compartir esa insignificancia llamada "caza de estrellas", aunque la realidad del asunto era que estaba afuera de la casa de playa debido a que sus compañeros de escuela estaban dentro emborrachándose de manera bárbara, "normal" según las generaciones presentes.

Si bien quería ir a esa fiesta para evitar que todo el mundo se burlara de él, estaba consciente de que nadie le prestaría atención, de que nadie se pararía junto a él y empezara a trabarle plática ni mucho menos le invitarían a bailar.

Se volvió hacia dentro.

Los chicos ya estaban con las copas encima; algunos, como Eric Cartman, empezaban a vomitar en el piso mientras que otros, como Christopher Delorne, empezaban a decir incoherencias. Otros, como Kyle y Henrietta Biggle, decidieron entregarse el uno al otro encerrándose en las habitaciones y otros más, como Trent y Bebe, se comían a besos mientras empezaban a acariciarse de manera obscena.

Desvió la mirada.

Ni siquiera a ese grado podía llegar en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía estar borracho y hacer locuras que no se puedan fotografiar y postear todo en el Facebook. Lamentablemente esa situación ya le había sucedido con anterioridad y el resultado no fue nada grato: Sus padres lo castigaron por dos meses y todo el mundo se burló de él por un espacio de tres meses.

Alzó la vista nuevamente… Y se topó con la mirada curiosa de una joven pelirroja ataviada con un short muy corto, una blusa de tirantes que dejaban ver en exceso sus encantos, sandalias y unos lentes de sol.

Butters se levantó y saludó:

- ¡Ho-hola! Uhmmm… ¿Buscas a alguien?

La chica se echó a reír y le replicó:

- ¿No me reconoces, amiguito?

Butters observó más de cerca y, con grata sorpresa, exclamó:

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Tú eres la chica de las cajas.

- Exacto, amiguito – replicó la chica -. Y justamente te buscaba a ti para devolverte esto.

La chica sacó de su bolso una cartera y se la entregó a Butters.

- ¡Oh, hamburguesas! – exclamó el rubio muy sorprendido y apenado - ¡Mi cartera! P-pensé que la había perdido para siempre.

- Casi la perdías para siempre si no hubiera estado presente cuando te interpusiste entre ese gordo idiota y yo y me defendiste.

- Oh, no se preocupe, señorita…

- Sofía. Me llamo Sofía Sartor.

- Leopold Stotch, pero todos me dicen Butters.

- Y creo saber el porqué…

Butters sonrió mientras que Sofía, mirando por encima del hombro la lamentable escena que se desarrollaba dentro de la casa, le preguntó:

- ¿Amigos o conocidos?

- Me gustaría decir lo primero, pero no es así – contestó el rubio muy triste.

- ¿No son tus amigos?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué viniste con ellos si no son tus amigos?

- Mi primo, Trent, es el bravucón de la escuela y el novio de la anfitriona. Él convenció a mi mamá de que yo viniera.

- ¿Y dónde están tus amigos? ¿No vinieron a la fiesta?

Butters bajó la mirada y, con voz queda, respondió nuevamente:

- No tengo.

- Oh… - murmuró la pelirroja.

- Nunca tuve amigos. Desde que era un niño intenté tener uno, pero… ¡Je! Supongo que jamás sabré la razón por las cuales no los he tenido… Lo siento, yo… Yo no quiero incomodarte con esto, lo siento…

- Hey… No hay problema… Uhmmm… Bueno… ¡Oh, ya sé!

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿Contigo?

- Sip. A una fiesta… A una de verdad.

Butters se volvió hacia la casa.

La fiesta había terminado; varios estaban tirados en el suelo en medio de su propio vómito y otros estaban ocupados en sus "asuntos". Mirando entonces a Sofía, le respondió:

- ¿Está lejos?

* * *

_**Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana**__**  
**__**Shake that thing Miss Annabella**__**  
**__**Shake that thing yan Donna Donna**__**  
**__**Jodi and Rebecca**__**  
**_

La mansión Auditore estaba iluminada con luces de colores de todo tipo. Los automóviles estacionados frente a la enorme casa señorial eran muestra de la clase de personas que estaban asistiendo en ese momento a la monumental fiesta de cumpleaños que Ezio Auditore, el anfitrión, daba en ella.

Sofía Sartor, de 23 años, llegaba en su Lamborghini color rojo acompañada de un chico rubio de 17 años. Estacionándose al lado de un automóvil BMW azul, la pelirroja se bajó del automóvil junto con su acompañante y, volviéndose a éste, le dijo:

- Te advierto que la gente que se encuentra dentro puede estar en peor estado de lo que habrás visto en tus compañeros de escuela.

- ¿En peor estado? – replicó el chico.

- Sí, Leo.

- Uhmmm… E-está bien. No hay problema.

- Bien…

Al ponerse en la entrada de la mansión, Sofía, con emoción, exclamó:

- ¡Bienvenido a la fiesta del año!

_**Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop**__**  
**__**When the beat drops**__**  
**__**Just keep swinging it**__**  
**__**Get jiggy**__**  
**__**Get crunked up**__**  
**__**Percolate anything you want to call it**__**  
**__**Oscillate you hip and don't take pity**__**  
**__**Me want fi see you get live upon the riddim when me ride**__**  
**__**And me lyrics a provide electricity**__**  
**__**Gal nobody can tell you nuttin**__**  
**__**Can you done know your destiny**__**  
**_

Al abrir las puertas, los ojos de Butters se quedaron completamente maravillados.

Muchos hombres y mujeres jóvenes, casi todos a principios, mitades o finales de la veintena, estaban de pie o sentados platicando en grupitos. Todos ellos estaban ataviados con ropas más o menos elegantes, con joyas de oro, plata y bronce adiamantados. Con alcohol y drogas en sus organismos, los jóvenes se reían, se paraban o se caían según el estado en que se encontraran.

Algunos ya empezaban a "calentar motores" con algunas chicas con las caricias más atrevidas y besos de lenguas entrelazadas mientras que otros, ya avanzados, subían a las habitaciones para consumar su aventura de una sola noche.

Embelesado por la belleza de los hombres y las mujeres, Butters pensó por un momento haber entrado al paraíso prohibido para las masas.

Bebe juró hacer la mejor fiesta del año, pero eso no era nada con la fiesta en la que estaba ahora mismo: Sexo, drogas, alcohol, hombres de cuerpos esculpidos y mujeres de hermosos atributos bailando al compás de la música.

_**Yo sexy ladies want par with us**__**  
**__**In a the car with us**__**  
**__**Them nah war with us**__**  
**__**In a the club them want flex with us**__**  
**__**To get next to us**__**  
**__**Them cah vex with us**__**  
**__**From the day me born jah ignite me flame**__**  
**__**gal a call me name and its me fame**__**  
**__**Its all good girl turn me on**__**  
**__**Til a early mornin**__**  
**__**Let's get it on**__**  
**__**Let's get it on til a early morning**__**  
**__**Girl it's all good just turn me on**__**  
**_

Se detuvo por un momento al notar a un grupo de mujeres aspirar un polvo blanco a través de un tubo; al momento de aspirar aquella droga, una de ellas, alzando bruscamente la cabeza para ingerir bien el polvo, vio a Butters y, sonriente, exclamó:

- ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí!

Se levantó totalmente mareada de su asiento y, acercándose al joven Stotch, le dijo:

- Hola, lindura… Me llamo Leda y éstas son mis amigas Usher y Macca.

¡Hola! – le saludaron una chica de color y una asiática.

- Hola – saludó Butters sonrojado -. M-me llamo Leopold… Pero pueden decirme Leo.

- ¿Leopold? ¡Awww! ¡Qué lindo nombre! Chicas, ¿les parece si le invitamos un poco de nuestro polvo?

- Chicas…

- Deja en paz a mi invitado, Leda – intervino Sofía -. Él viene conmigo.

- ¡Oh, Sofía! – protestó Macca - ¿Por qué quieres arruinar nuestra diversión?

- Ustedes preocúpense por olvidar a quién quieran olvidar y yo me preocuparé por mi invitado – le respondió la pelirroja tajantemente -. Leo, ven conmigo.

- Ok – replicó Leo -… Uhmmm… Adiós, chicas.

- ¡Adiós, Leo! – se despidieron las mujeres.

- ¡Si quieres que una de nosotras esté contigo en la cama esta noche, aquí nos tienes! – exclamó Leda.

_**Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just gwaan rotate**__**  
**__**Can anything you want you know you must get it**__**  
**__**From you name a mentuin**__**  
**__**Don't ease the tension just run the program gals wan pet it**__**  
**__**Just have a good time**__**  
**__**Gal free up unu mind caw nobody can dis you man won't let it can**__**  
**__**You a the number one gal**__**  
**__**Wave you hand**__**  
**__**Make them see you wedding band.**__**  
**_

Butters se sonrojó.

- Esas chicas son prostitutas de lujo – explicó Sofía mientras lo encaminaba en medio de una muchedumbre de jóvenes danzantes -. Si te hubieras enrolado con ellas, estarías en problemas porque ellas cobran muy caro y tú no tendrías con qué pagarles. No entiendo por qué diantres ese _cazzo_ (cabrón) de mi novio las invitó, neta.

- ¡Sofía! – la llamó una chica de piel morena y cabellos oscuros ataviada con un minivestido color verde.

- ¡Hola, Aveline!

Aveline y Sofía se abrazaron. Tras separarse, Aveline observó a Butters y le preguntó a la pelirroja:

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu _pétit ami _(amiguito), So?

- ¡Justamente en eso estaba, amiga mía! Leo, ella es Aveline Grandpré, mi mejor amiga. Ave, ella es Leopold Stotch. Es el chico que me defendió de ese gordo idiota del que te conté hace unas horas.

- ¡Oh, un salvador! _Enchanté_ (Encantada), Leopold.

- Igualmente, señorita Grandpré – replicó Butters muy deslumbrado por la belleza de la joven morena.

_- S'il vous plaît_ (por favor), llámame Aveline.

- ¡Oh ! Ok, A-Aveline.

Ésta sonrió y, volviéndose hacia Sofia, le dijo :

- Ezio te está buscando como loco.

- Pues que me encuentre en donde pueda como castigo por haber invitado a esas lagartonas.

- Sabes que le encantan esa clase de mujeres y hombres; por eso las invitó.

- ¡Pero esto es una fiesta, no una orgía! ¡Argh!

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Yo sexy ladies want par with us**__**  
**__**In a the car with us**__**  
**__**Them nah war with us**__**  
**__**In a the club them want flex with us**__**  
**__**To get next to us**__**  
**__**Them cah vex with us**__**  
**__**From the day me born jah ignite me flame**__**  
**__**gal a call me name and its me fame**__**  
**__**Its all good girl turn me on**__**  
**__**Til a early mornin'**__**  
**__**Let's get it on**__**  
**__**Let's get it on til a early morning**__**  
**__**Girl it's all good just turn me on**__**  
**_

Aveline se echó a reír y le comentó a un incomprensible Butters:

- Ezio es el novio de Sofía. Es uno de los dueños de esta mansión y un tremendo Casanova de ambos sexos.

- Oh… Entien-

- ¡Sofía! – exclamó un chico de cabellos negros largos ataviado con pantalones negros, camiseta verde y tenis.

La joven Sartor, disgustada, pidió disculpas y se retiró con el chico detrás de ella. Butters, curioso, preguntó:

- ¿Quién era él?

- El novio – le replicó Aveline.

- ¡¿Ezio?!

- Si… Ven, Leo. Te presentaré a algunas amigas mías.

Butters asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Aveline en medio de la muchedumbre. Mientras tanto, en una parte apartada de la casa, Sofía y Ezio Auditore discutían acaloradamente.

- ¡¿Tenías que invitar a esas mujerzuelas a la fiesta?!

- Sofía, por favor – trató de calmarle Ezio -, cálmate. Las invité para Desmond, no para nadie más.

- ¡Pues las hubieras enviado con él, no meterlas aquí!

- ¡Sofía, no es necesario que te alteres!

- ¡Me altero porque a un invitado se le ofrecieron descaradamente!

- ¿Y?

- ¡¿Y?! ¡Mi invitado es menor de edad!

_**Woman Get busy , Just shake that booty non-stop**__**  
**__**When the beat drops**__**  
**__**Just keep swinging it**__**  
**__**Get jiggy**__**  
**__**Get crunked up**__**  
**__**Percolate anything you want to call it**__**  
**__**Oscillate you hip and don't take pity**__**  
**__**Me want fi see you get live pon the riddim when me ride**__**  
**__**And me lyrics a provide electricity**__**  
**__**Gal nobody can tell you nuttin**__**  
**__**Can you done know your destiny**__**  
**_

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Invitaste a menores de edad?!

- Sólo a uno, Ezio.

_- Merda!_ (¡Mierda!)

- Es el chico que me defendió del gordo idiota que me estaba molestando esta mañana.

- ¿El chico? ¿Te refieres a esa lindura rubia?

- ¡Ezio!

- Vale, vale, de acuerdo, no me meteré con ese chico… ¿Y en dónde lo dejaste?

- Está con Aveline.

- ¿Con esa morenaza?

- ¡Ezio, por favor, basta de tus perversiones!

- ¡Ok, ok! ¡Cielos! Necesitas que te dé una buena sesión de sexo.

- ¡Argh! _Mio Dio! _(¡Dios mío!) A veces pienso que debería dejarte…

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – exclamó Ezio tomándola del brazo – Te buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra si así fuera...

- ¡Humph! ¡Qué romántico!

- No seas sarcástica, Sofía.

Acercándose a la joven pelirroja, tomó el rostro de éste entre sus manos y añadió:

- Tú sabes que la única chica a la quiero tener a mi lado es a ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Lo sabes y te lo he demostrado muchas veces…

- ¡Je! Lo sé… Sólo que hay momentos en los que me desquicias, _amore mio _(mi amor)

Ezio le plantó un dulce beso en los labios de Sofia, mismo que ella le correspondió con intensidad.

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Yo sexy ladies want par with us**__**  
**__**In a the car with us**__**  
**__**Them nah war with us**__**  
**__**In a the club them want flex with us**__**  
**__**To get next to us**__**  
**__**Them can vex with us**__**  
**__**From the day me born jah ignite me flame**__**  
**__**gal a call me name and its me fame**__**  
**__**Its all good girl turn me on**__**  
**__**Til a early mornin**__**  
**__**Let's get it on**__**  
**__**Let's get it on til a early morning**__**  
**__**Girl it's all good just turn me on**__**  
**_

Mientras tanto, en la casa de playa donde estaban los alumnos de la preparatoria de South Park, los fiesteros habían caído rendidos de sueño… Todos menos Trent y Bebe, quienes estaban sentados con rostros preocupados y con el nivel de alcohol bajo de manera sorpresiva.

- ¿Dónde estará? – cuestionó Trent con inquietud mientras que Bebe, tomándolo de la mano, le decía:

- Cariño, no te preocupes. De seguro estará caminando en la playa.

- ¡¿A estas horas?!

- ¿Qué? Cualquiera camina en la playa durante la madrugada.

- Sólo los borrachos y los pervertidos.

- Trent…

- ¡Es la una de la mañana, Bebe! Butters debería estar aquí, en su cuarto, durmiendo, y no allá afuera haciendo no sé qué carajos.

- Trent, por favor, deja que se desenvuelva solo. Está en una playa, lejos de la autoridad de sus padres. Creo que le está haciendo bien echarse una caminata y disfrutar de la playa.

- Él debe regresar mañana por la tarde a South Park. Se lo prometí a mi tía Linda.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene? ¡Trent, por favor, él ya no es un niño! ¡Simplemente déjalo ser!

- ¿Qué tanto discuten, cabrones? – intervino Josh Meyers, quien se había levantado para ir al baño.

_**Yo, Shake that thing**__**  
**__**Miss Kana Kana shake that thing**__**  
**__**Yo, Annabella shake that thing**__**  
**__**Miss Donna Donna**__**  
**__**Yo Miss Jodi you're di one and Rebecca shake that thing**__**  
**_

- No es tu jodido problema, Josh – le respondió Trent ya a punto de enfurecerse -. ¡Ahora lárgate a dormir!

- Butters no está aquí en la casa – le explicó Bebe.

- ¿Butters? – replicó Josh - ¿No está él en su cuarto?

- No. Ya lo buscamos por todos lados y no hay señales de él. Le estoy diciendo a Trent que posiblemente se fue a caminar en la playa.

- O se fue con una tipa.

Trent se levantó bruscamente de la silla, tomó a Josh del cuello y, aporreándolo en la pared, rugió:

- ¡¿Lo has visto irse con quién?!

- ¡Argh! ¡T-Trent! ¡Me estás asfixiando! – protestó Josh.

- ¡¿Con quién se fue, hijo de puta?! ¡Contéstame!

- ¡Trent, por favor! – rogó Bebe.

- ¡Contéstame!

- ¡C-c-abrón, me estás asfixiando!

El ex convicto soltó al pelinegro; éste, acariciándose el cuello, le dijo:

- ¡Mierda, cabrón! Por lo visto no te están dando resultados los cursos de manejo de la ira que Mackey im-

- ¡Déjate de pendejadas y dime con quién se fue Butters!

- ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! ¡Cielos! Ugh… He visto a Butters irse con una tipa en un auto último modelo, un Lamborghini, creo…

- ¿Cómo era esa perra?

- No lo sé, cabrón. No he podido ver bien. Estaba tan ocupado follándome a Clyde que no le di importancia. Lo siento…

_**Yo shake that thing**__**  
**__**Yo Joanna shake that thing**__**  
**__**Yo Annabella shake that think**__**  
**__**Miss Kana Kana**__**  
**__**so me go so then**__**  
**_

Trent tomó una botella de cerveza y la tiró al suelo. Bebe, preocupada, tocó la espalda de su novio y le dijo:

- Butters estará bien.

- ¡No, no lo estará! – replicó Trent – Cuando regrese le pediré nombres, direcciones, ¡todo!

- Si es que regresa – añadió Josh.

El rubio lo miró con una rabia impresionante, obligando al pelinegro a tragar en seco diciendo:

- Si es que regresa sobrio, viejo, si es que regresa sobrio y no ebrio y drogado.

- Y esperemos que así sea por el bien de él y del mío.

Dicho eso, tomó a Bebe de la mano y se la llevó a su habitación para "discutir un asunto de pareja" mientras que Josh, encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró mientras se dirigía a la habitación en donde estaba con Clyde:

- De todos modos, creo que Butters no regresará tan así de pronto.

* * *

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Yo sexy ladies want par with us**__**  
**__**In a the car with us**__**  
**__**Them nah war with us**__**  
**__**In a the club them want flex with us**__**  
**__**To get next to us**__**  
**__**Them cah vex with us**__**  
**__**From the day me born jah ignite me flame**__**  
**__**gal a call me name and its me fame**__**  
**__**Its all good girl turn me on**__**  
**__**Til a early mornin**__**  
**__**Let's get it on**__**  
**__**Let's get it on til a early morning**__**  
**__**Girl it's all good just turn me on[x2]**__**  
**_

Butters bailaba sin parar al compás de la canción que el DJ tocaba en ese momento. Gozando de la compañía de Aveline y de María Thorpe, otra amiga de Sofía, el chico dejaba relucir sus habilidades para el baile.

No sabía qué horas eran ni le importaba.

Aquella fiesta valía la pena por el ambiente, aunque no esperaba atraer las miradas curiosas de varios invitados, hombres y mujeres, quienes se cuchicheaban los unos a otros sobre la presencia del "otro", de esa persona que no pertenecía a su status social, pero que poseía lo que muchas mujeres desearían tener: Belleza.

- ¡Ese chico sí que tiene una belleza singular! – comentaron unos varones.

- ¡Me encantan sus ojos! – exclamaban algunas mujeres – Es… Es como si tuviera la mirada de un ángel.

- Me encantaría follármelo a la primera oportunidad – comentó Federico Auditore, el hermano mayor de Ezio, quien lo observaba de lejos -. El amiguito de Sofía apetece, hermano.

- Preferiría que no lo tocaras, Fede – replicó Ezio -. De lo contrario, Sofía me corta las pelotas.

- Lo dices como si ella se hubiera encariñado con él.

- Y es verdad…

- ¡Ezio! – exclamó Petruccio, de 16 años y hermano menor de Ezio.

- ¿Qué sucede, Pete? – inquirió Federico.

- ¡Está aquí! – respondió con emoción el adolescente - ¡Desmond y los chicos está aquí!


	3. II Mirada de ángel

**II.**

**Mirada de ángel.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Henry Meets Anne Boleyn", Trevor Morris.**_

_**Link de Youtube: watch?v=gTM1ghOQDXY**_

* * *

La música se detuvo abruptamente y los invitados, posiblemente conociendo la razón de la interrupción, se fueron hacia la parte de afuera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Butters mientras seguía a Aveline y a María junto con los invitados.

- Están aquí – respondió Aveline.

- ¿Quiénes?

Uno de los hombres más poderosos y peligrosos de Estados Unidos – explicó María.

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó asustado.

- Él y sus amigos, uno de los cuales es novio de Aveline y otro más es mi novio.

Butters se asustó mientras que María, riéndose, añadió :

- No te preocupes, Leo. Les caerás bien apenas te vean. Lo prometo.

- E-eso espero.

Volviendo su mirada hacia el improvisado estacionamiento, observó un trío de automóviles coloridos de último modelo estacionándose frente a la entrada de la mansión. De un auto azul con fuegos marca Honda bajó un joven de piel morena clara, cabellos castaños oscuros, camiseta roja, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos. Los rasgos del hombre daban señal de que era de origen árabe, probablemente sirio.

Del otro auto, de color rojo con naranja, se bajó un hombre de piel morena clara, cabellos largos con una trenza de colores de color castaño oscuro ataviado con una camiseta verde con el logotipo del Manchester City, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis cafés.

Del último auto bajaron dos personas: Una mujer semidesnuda, ataviada con una especie de ropa interior toda de negro con un abrigo de mink encima. A su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos negros cortos, camiseta blanca, con los brazos adornados con tatuajes tribales y una cicatriz en el lado derecho del labio.

Los tres hombres lucían una musculatura que enloquecerían a cualquier mujer y a cualquier hombre.

Butters se sintió realmente embrujado al instante de haber visto al último varón; su mirada seria, fría, sardónica y sarcástica parecían decirle que ese hombre era de aquellos que podían derrochar dulzura cuando quisieran y en la intimidad con su pareja.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Ezio muy feliz mientras iba al encuentro de su amigo.

- ¡Hey, Ezio! – exclamó el varón de cabello largo.

Los cuatros se abrazaron entre sí y luego empezaron a saludar a varios de los invitados.

Mientras tanto, Butters, quien se había puesto junto a Sofía, le preguntó a ésta:

- ¿Quiénes son?

- ¿Ellos? – respondió Sofía – Bueno, el tipo de cabellos castaños es Altair Ibn La-Ahad. Es el hijo del empresario Umar Ibn La-Ahad y novio de mi amiga María. El otro chico, el de cabellos largos, es Connor "Ratonhnhaké:ton" Kenway.

- ¿Ra-doon-qué?

- Es un nombre Mohawk. Significa "vida rasgada" o "vida en constante lucha". Su madre es de esa tribu; ella y su padre son abogados, y es el novio de Aveline

- ¡¿Su novio?! ¡Wow!...

- Sí, así es…

- ¿Y-y el tercero?

- Oh… Ese es alguien sobre el cual no te aconsejo de que te enamores.

- ¿Uh?

- Su nombre es Desmond Miles. Es el hijo de William Miles, uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes del país y un importante vendedor de armas.

- ¿Y la chica? ¿E-es su novia?

- ¿Ella? ¡No! Esa mujer es su puta en turno.

- ¿Su puta?

- Sí… verás, Leo… Desmond tiene muchas mujeres y pocos chicos, todos lo buscan por su poder, su fama y su peligrosidad. Él les puede proporcionar droga, diversiones y hasta dinero y vida social. Lo malo es que él se cansa rápidamente de ellos y los bota. Por eso te aconsejo, Leo, que no te embeleses con él ni te enamores… De lo contrario saldrás profundamente herido.

Butters volvió su mirada hacia la multitud.

Desmond había despedido a su puta en turno en lo que charlaba sobre quién sabe qué cosa con Ezio, Connor y Altair. De manera inmediata, su mirada se cruzó con la del inocente rubio, quien la desvió rápidamente y se volvía hacia Sofía para charlar sobre alguna nimiedad.

Lo que el rubio no se había dado cuenta era que aquél gesto, de manera instantánea e inesperada, atrapó la atención de Desmond.

- ¿Quién es el chico? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Cuál chico? – replicó Ezio.

- El rubio, el que está con Sofía.

- ¡Oh, la lindura rubia! Bueno… Ese chico defendió a Sofía hoy en la mañana. Un gordo pendejo estaba insultándola llamándole "puta"; el chico, quien al parecer conocía a ese infeliz, se interpuso entre ambos y le dijo que le parara ya a sus ofensas. Según me comentó Sofía, el chico fue agredido verbalmente, pero eso no le desanimó para defenderla…

- ¿Sabes su nombre?

- Leopold. Su nombre es Leopold Stotch, pero sus compañeros de escuela con los que vino a Miami le llaman "Butters".

Desmond alzó la mirada discretamente.

El chico estaba ahí, platicando inocentemente con Aveline, María y Sofía. Su sonrisa y sus ojos expresaban una alegría e inocencia infinitas que hacía tiempo que no veía en ninguna otra persona.

Connor, quien al parecer notó la mirada furtiva que Desmond le dedicaba al chico, le dijo:

- Viejo, él es muy chico para ti.

- ¿Saben tú o Sofía en donde vive, Ezio? – le cortó el pelinegro.

- Uhmmm… Bueno – respondió el aludido -… Vive en un pueblito montañés. En South Park, Colorado, me parece. Él no es el hijo de alguien rico, pero es un buen chico, ¿sabes? Me cayó bien enseguida…

_Su mirada… Tiene una mirada de ángel_, concluyó Desmond en su pensamiento.

Butters, por su parte, sintió que alguien lo miraba constantemente; desviando la mirada por un momento, sonrió quedamente al darse cuenta de que Desmond era el que lo miraba con cierta insistencia. Sin embargo, acordándose de lo que le dijo Sofía, la desvió.

No quería hacerse vanas ilusiones.

Desmond era un hombre tremendamente atractivo cuya personalidad enamoraba de manera instantánea, aunque la triste realidad era que todo era un juego para el hijo de un poderoso traficante de armas. Un juego que disfruta mucho jugar y un juego en el cuál la persona que se enamorara de él saldría perdiendo hasta la cordura.

_Si él realmente se acercara y me dirigiera la palabra… Tal vez podría tener una oportunidad_, reflexionó el adolescente.

**_&%&%&_**

El amanecer alumbraba las costas de Miami.

En la casa donde se hospedaban los alumnos de la preparatoria, éstos estaban francamente asustados por la furia de un Trent Boyett deseoso de golpear a todo aquél que se interponga en su camino.

Butters no había aparecido aún y eso era lo que más desquiciaba al bravucón del plantel.

No sabía en donde estaba ni quién era la persona con la que se había ido; lo único que deseaba era encontrarlo y gritarle hasta hacerle llorar con tal de exigirle con quién y a dónde se había ido sin su permiso.

Eric Cartman, muy a pesar de su personalidad hosca, le comentó a Kenny muy asustado en voz baja:

- ¡Mierda, ahora sí me hará papilla!

- ¿Por qué lo dices, culón? ¿Acaso tú le hiciste algo a Butters?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Kenny! P-pero Trent lo pensará así y hasta ya estará pensando en qué cosas hacerme por lo del incidente de ayer.

- Eso te pasó por pendejo, Cartman – replicó Kyle -. ¿A ti qué carajo te importaba la vieja pelirroja esa?

- Esas mujeres gustan que las maltraten, Kahl – se defendió el culón.

- Pues a esa vieja no le gustó mucho, imbécil. Por eso Butters se metió a defend-

Su voz se le fue momentáneamente al ver cómo la mano de Trent tomaba por sorpresa al culón y lo aporreaba contra la pared. Todos se quedaron temblando de miedo mientras que Trent rugía:

- ¡¿Dónde está Butters, pedazo de mierda?!

- ¡N-no lo sé, Trent! ¡No lo sé, lo juro!

- ¡MIENTES! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, GORDO DE MIERDA?!

- ¡Te juro que no sé en dónde está!

- ¡Sí, cómo no! ¡Ni que Kyle te creyera! ¡Yo sé que fuiste tú porque eres el único de todos nosotros que gusta vestirse de puta!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cabrón, yo no he visto al marica de tu primo en toda la noche! ¡Pregúntale a Wendy!

- ¡Chúpame las bolas, gordo idiota! ¡Tú le hiciste algo y me vas a guiar hacia él, así que andando!

El musculoso ex convicto sacó a empujones al culón de la casa; éste le rogó:

- ¡Cabrón, te juro por mi madre que no sé dónde está tu primo! ¡Lo juro!

Trent se abalanzó encima de él y empezó a golpearlo salvajemente ante la mirada de todos; Josh y Mark "Romper" Stomper, no obstante, intentaron apartarlo con la ayuda de Stan y de Kyle, quienes levantaban con trabajo al gordo encharcado en sangre.

- ¡Cabrón, tranquilízate! – exclamó Mark.

- ¡DÉJENME CON ESTE GORDO IDIOTA! – gritó Trent - ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

- ¡Trent, por favor! – rogó Kyle - ¡No creo que el gordo le haya hecho algo!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a defender a ese puto de mierda?!

- ¡Trent, basta! – exclamó una vocecita.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia Butters, quien venía corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Butters! – exclamó Bebe aliviada.

- ¡Viejo, ¿dónde estabas?! – exclamó Clyde.

Antes de que Butters pudiera decir algo, Trent lo tomó de su ropa y lo metió bruscamente a la casa.

- ¡Trent! – exclamó Bebe preocupada.

- ¡Lo va a destrozar! – gritó Nicole muy alarmada.

- ¡Trent, no le hagas daño! – exclamó Token.

Todos trataban de impedir que Trent agrediera a Butters dada la tremenda furia que le había provocado por su ausencia. No obstante, los dos rubios se metieron dentro de la habitación del rubio menor; el mayor cerró de un solo golpe la puerta y, volviéndose hacia su primo, le regañó:

- ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde mierda estabas, Butters?!

- ¡Trent, déjame explicarte! – se defendió Butters.

- ¡Estaba preocupado por ti, cabrón! ¡Todos lo estábamos! ¡No te apareciste en toda la noche! ¡Ni una llamada ni un puto aviso!

- ¡¿Cómo diantres iba a dejar aviso si ustedes estaban ebrios?!

- ¡¿Con quién te fuiste?!

- ¡Con quien a nadie le importa!

Trent lo abofeteó, lanzando a Butters en la cama.

Butters enseguida empezó a llorar; el mayor, sintiéndose culpable por haber agredido a su primo menor, se sentó junto a él y, tratando de abrazarlo, le dijo:

- Lo siento… Buttercup…

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – exclamó Butters mientras lo apartaba bruscamente.

- ¡Butters!

- ¡No te diré a dónde fui ni con quién me fui!

- Butters, por favor, tienes que decírmelo – replicó Boyett ya más calmado.

- ¡No!

- Dímelo… ¿Con quién te fuiste? ¿En dónde estuviste? Butters, no quiero que te pase algo…

- Pero…

- Butters. Primo, me alteré, ¿ok? Me alteré a lo grande porque vi que no estabas. Me asusté, me preocupé, ¡hasta Bebe se preocupó! Tú no puedes irte así no más sin avisar antes de tu salida. Por favor… Al… Al menos dime con quién te fuiste o a dónde fuiste.

Butters desvió su mirada y mintió:

- M-me fui con una amiga que conocí por chat. Ella… Ella estaba aquí de paso. Nos fuimos de paseo e-en su auto. Eso es todo, ¡lo juro!

Trent suspiró aliviado mientras que Butters se reprochaba para sus adentros.

No era nada bueno mentirle a su primo, pero tenía qué hacerlo con tal de evitarle a Sofía, su nueva amiga, un serio problema a la vez de salvarle el pellejo a su primo de las manos de uno de los hombres más peligrosos del país, de un hombre de quien, de manera irremediable, se había quedado prendado sin esperanza.

- Me alegro de que haya sido eso y no otra cosa – comentó Trent finalmente mientras se levantaba -. De haber sido otra cosa, habría sangre corriendo por aquí.

Butters se asustó mientras que Trent, riendo, exclamó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza:

- ¡Estoy bromeando, Buttercup!

- ¡Trent, por favor, no me asustes así! – le replicó el pequeño rubio.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga, por cierto?

- Sofía Rivera – mintió el rubio -. Es méxico-americana.

- Uhmmm… Ok…

_¡Dios, qué alivio!_, pensó Butters con un suspiro. _Si Trent se entera de a donde estuve, de seguro causaría estragos… Y él perdería la vida._

**_&%&%&_**

Ciudad de Nueva York, dos días después.

Desmond revisaba la lista de los autos chocolate que le había proporcionado Eddy McGee, uno de sus empleados en el negocio, mientras que éste le explicaba:

- Esta entrega es una de las tres más grandes que hemos tenido en años, Des. Si cerramos el trato con Vidic a finales de este año, tendrás dinero suficiente para retirarte.

- Más bien para que tú te retires, Eddy – replicó el pelinegro mientras le daba un último repaso a la lista -. Escuché que piensas abrir un negocio en Canadá.

- Uhmmm… Sí, así es… Pero el dinero que tengo no me alcanza, Des. Para abrir un negocio de comida rápida necesitas una fuerte inversión.

- La inversión es mínima, así que creo que sí te alcanzará.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Señor Miles – le interrumpió Becker, el mayordomo -, el señor Kenway está aquí. Dice que es un poco urgente.

- Bien. Hazle pasar. Eddy, puedes irte. Saludos a la banda.

- ¡Claro, Des! ¡Hay les envío tus saludos!

Cuando Eddy se retiró a la vez que saludó a Connor, éste se volvió hacia Desmond y le dijo:

- Hola, Des.

- Hola, Connor – le devolvió el saludo -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno… Tengo malas noticias sobre las armas que tu padre envió como mercancía a Egipto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Connor resopló y le dijo:

- Alguien le avisó a la Interpol sobre la operación. Han habido muchos arrestos, incluyendo a varios de los nuestros.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

- Y esto no acaba, Des. Las armas fueron decomisadas junto con el dinero y la droga que se habían estipulado como medio de pago.

- ¿Y ya le informaron a mi padre de esto?

- Sí, y está en verdad muy furioso por ese incidente y por el tamaño filtro de información que se está dando desde dentro, según sus sospechas.

- Y lo entiendo a la perfección, Con. ¡No faltaba más! En esta semana se han frustrado cuatro operaciones, ¡cuatro! Y en todas se encuentra involucrada la Interpol, ¡la Interpol! ¡Carajo! ¿Y cómo va la operación con Cabral? ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ehmmm…

Connor se mordió el labio.

Sabía que aquella pregunta llegaría en ese mismo instante; el joven de origen Mohawk no sabía cómo darle a Desmond la noticia, una que terminaría de amargarle el día tanto a él como a su señor padre.

Desmond, al notar aquella reacción por parte de su amigo, supuso que la noticia no era nada buena; yéndose hacia la mesa, cogió una cajetilla de cigarros, le ofreció uno a su amigo, el cual rechazó con un gesto y, preparándose mentalmente, le dijo:

- ¿Qué tan feo se puso el asunto con Cabral?

- Demasiado feo… El imbécil había sido capturado por la MI6 hace unos días, justo al momento de recibir los autos en Greenwich… Y ofreció empezar a cantar todo a cambio de su libertad.

- ¡¿QUÉ ÉL QUÉ?! – gritó Desmond con ira - ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

- Yo no jodo con cosas como esas, cabrón – replicó Connor con una calma tensa -. Según me contó el amigo de Ezio en ese organismo, Cabral ya estaba a punto de decir nombres, direcciones, fechas, todo.

- ¡Maldito hijo de su puta madre!

El hombre aporreó los puños en la mesa mientras que Connor añadía:

- Pero… Alguien de dentro llegó antes hasta él y lo asesinó.

Desmond levantó la vista muy asombrado.

- Dios…

Raymundo Cabral era uno de los mejores clientes de Desmond en cuanto a comprar automóviles robados se trataba. No era un empresario que llamara la atención en el mundo de los negocios, pero sí era un individuo muy discreto, ya que los automóviles que él adquiría a Desmond se vendían como usados y en óptimas condiciones como pan caliente recién salido del horno.

De hecho, Cabral era un hombre muy versado en el arte de la falsificación fidedigna de documentos oficiales; teniendo contactos en las empresas automovilísticas y en las Secretarías de Tránsito estatales de Estados Unidos, podía acceder sin problema a la base de datos y plasmar hasta las firmas de los antiguos propietarios de los automóviles en dado caso que le exigieran alguna transparencia.

_Toda una red de corrupción_, reflexionaba el joven Miles mientras observaba el techo de su lujosa habitación en el departamento de soltero ubicado en la Quinta Avenida.

Cerrando los ojos, evocó por enésima vez aquellos ojos angelicales que instantáneamente habían captado su atención en la fiesta de Ezio. La mirada del chico Stotch lo había cautivado tanto que hasta estaba muy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener aquella inocencia reflejada en los ojos del muchacho sólo para él... Claro, si no existiera el incómodo inconveniente de que aquél jovencito fuera el primo de Trent Boyett, el líder de la pandilla "Los Dragones" de South Park, Colorado; el que más ganancias le reportara con los automóviles robados, puesto que robaba por decenas y centenas dependiendo de la temporada… Y el más conocido por sus arranques espontáneos de ira traducidos a muertes seguras.

No… Leopold Stotch era un fruto prohibido para él.

Podría no importarle, acercarse al rubio, follárselo cuantas veces quiera y, si existiera la posibilidad, entablar alguna especie de relación con él, pero no.

Habían dos cosas que se lo impedían, dos cosas que, aunque no lo aparentaba, respetaba a tal grado de no atreverse: El enorme afecto que Boyett sentía hacia el muchacho, por un lado, ya que Boyett amaba demasiado a su primo, más que a su propia vida e incluso más que al dinero que recibía de sus manos…

Y el juramento que se hizo a sí mismo de no enamorarse y arrastrar a su ser amado a un ciclo de violencia y muerte.

No, no podía hacerle eso, ni a Stotch ni a nadie.

Que le llamen un ser sin corazón si quisieran, pero nadie, exceptuando a su padre y a sus amigos, comprendería a la perfección el bien que Desmond les hacía a todas y cada una de sus parejas de folla al verlas como juguetes sexuales con las que podría jugar y tirar.

Prácticamente no le deseaba a nadie que se sumergiera en el ámbito de violencia a la que estaba acostumbrado desde niño, a esa violencia que había destruido a su madre, a su hermano mayor Clay y a Lucy, su primer amor. Arrastrar a Leopold a ese espiral de violencia equivaldría a corromper su inocencia y hacer peligrar su vida, y una muerte más sería mortal para la endeble estabilidad emocional de un Desmond Miles dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su juramento.

_Tu mirada de ángel… ¿Por qué la extraño tanto?_


	4. III Disculpas y secretos

**III.**

**Disculpas y secretos.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Fallin'", Alicia Keys.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube: watch?v=Urdlvw0SSEc**_

* * *

_**I keep on fallin' in**__**  
**__**And out love with you**__**  
**__**Sometimes I love ya**__**  
**__**Sometimes you make me**__**  
**__**Feel blue**__**  
**__**Sometimes i feel good**__**  
**__**At times i feel used**__**  
**__**I feel you darlin'**__**  
**__**Makes me so confused**_

La lluvia bañaba a South Park en una tarde de otoño.

Butters, con la mirada enfrascada en la ventana, parecía ignorar olímpicamente la clase de Psicología del profesor James Mackey. Su cuerpo estaba presente en la clase, pero su mente no.

Su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otra época, en un solo instante; su mente estaba congelada en el momento en que conoció a Desmond Miles, el hijo menor del famoso traficante de armas y empresario petrolero William Miles, el momento en que Sofía Sartor, su nueva amiga, lo llevó a aquella fiesta salvaje de sexo, drogas, baile y apuestas en la mansión de su novio, Ezio Auditore.

Los ojos de Desmond habían posado en los suyos sin importar la distancia en la que se encontraran.

Los ojos de ese hombre cuyo apellido es "peligro" estaban posados en él, en un chico de clase media, en un chico de pueblo que había asistido a esa fiesta por razones de compasión y como prueba de amistad.

Era evidente la razón por la que Desmond había posado sus ojos en él.

_Estaba buscando a una nueva puta_, reflexionaba mientras colocaba los libros en su lócker. _Y él se fijó en mí… Tal vez para ese motivo…_

_**I keep on fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out**__**  
**__**Of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I loved you **_

- ¿Butters? – escuchó que lo llamaban desde lejos.

- ¿Uhmmm?

Se volvió hacia su interlocutor.

- ¡Oh! Ho-hola, Kenny, ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió el rubio mayor con preocupación.

- E-e-estoy bien, Ken. Gracias.

- ¿Seguro?

- S-seguro… Yo… Yo estoy bien.

- ¿No hay problemas en casa? ¿Problemas con el idiota de tu primo?

- Ken, estoy bien. No me sucede nada.

- Butters, desde que regresamos a Miami estás como ausente, perdido, sin el menor interés a nada. Es como si estuvieras pensando en algo muy profundo.

- No, no, no, Ken. Es sólo que… Que estoy reflexionando sobre qué carrera voy elegir al entrar a la universidad.

- Uhmmm… Está bien, te creo, pero… Butters, por favor, llámame si necesitas algo, aunque sea una madrina que le ponga a Trent.

- Lo haré, Ken. Gracias… Y-y por favor, no te metas con Trent. Él sólo estaba preocupado ese día.

- ¿Preocupado? ¡Estaba neurótico, Buttercup! ¡Prácticamente casi mataba a golpes al culón de manera salvaje!

- ¡Oh, hamburguesas! ¡Es cierto! Creo que debo disculparme con Eric y-

- No le debes ninguna disculpa al culón, Butters. El gordo también se lo buscó por pendejo.

- P-pero aún así debo disculparme. E-es mi culpa…

- McCormick tiene razón – le interrumpió Mark "Romper" Stomper, quien estaba detrás de Kenny.

_**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**I never felt this way**__**  
**__**How do you give me**__**  
**__**So much pleasure**__**  
**__**And cause me**__**  
**__**So much pain?**__**  
**_

_**Yeah yeah**__**  
**__**'cause when i think**__**  
**__**I've takin' more**__**  
**__**Than would a fool**__**  
**__**I start fallin'**__**  
**__**Back in love with you**__**  
**_

- ¡Oh! Ho-hola, Mark – le saludó Butters.

- Hola… Y como decía, aquí el buen Kenny tiene razón. El gordo se lo había buscado por sus estupideces. Como Trent sabía que te estaba insultando, pensó que agarrárselo a golpes sería la mejor idea para desquitarse, claro, aprovechando la presencia de todo el mundo.

Butters suspiró.

Trent realmente tenía un serio problema de control de ira peor que el que tenía Cartman.

Era un explosivo humano que estalla cada cinco minutos si no lograbas contenerlo con palabras de convencimiento para que no matara a su provocador, especialmente si ese provocador era Eric Cartman y Craig Tucker. Butters siempre estaba consciente de que el control de la ira era un problema que se heredaba de la familia de su madre, un problema que no siempre se atendía a tiempo, siendo Trent el máximo ejemplo de esa clase de bochornosas situaciones.

_Y hablando del rey de Roma_, se dijo mentalmente al ver a su primo acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos.

_**I keep on fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out**__**  
**__**Of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I loved you**__**  
**_

- ¿De qué están hablando, cabrones? – fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio tatuado.

- Justamente de la golpiza que le pusiste al culón – respondió Stomper muy molesto por la grosería de Trent -, y al menos pudiste haber dicho primero un "hola" y un "¿cómo están?" antes de ir directamente a la pregunta.

- Siempre muy delicado, Stomper – le replicó con sarcasmo Boyett.

- Viejo, comprende que tu primo aquí presente no está del todo acostumbrado a nuestras jergas y "costumbres" como Kenny y yo lo estamos. Al menos ten la amabilidad de ser un poco más educado. Digo, luego del vergonzoso incidente Miami provocado por tus impulsos agresivos faltos de control, por lo menos dale el derecho a ser tratado con educación.

Trent suspiró muy hastiado de la queja de Mark, una queja que se había vuelto constante desde el incidente de Miami no solo por parte de él, sino también por parte de Bebe, sus amigas y hasta del resto de los chicos.

Muchos de ellos reprobaron la actitud de Boyett ante la espontánea desaparición de Butters.

Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en ese caso hubiera sido regañarle y exigirle dónde estaba, con quién y hacia dónde había ido. En lugar de eso, se había puesto a gritarle y a abofetearle, logrando no sólo que llorara, sino que también lo humillara en público a pesar de que la puerta de la habitación permaneciera cerrada.

Lo de Eric Cartman era un asunto sin importancia, ya que él siempre gozaba de darle golpizas cada vez que lo veía. Los motivos de esas ansias de golpear al culón eran demasiado evidentes dado la actitud insoportable de éste último. Al menos, por ese lado, le estaría haciendo un favor a Kyle de callarlo por un tiempo y darle un período de descanso.

_**Oh baby**_

_**I, I, I, I fallin' (2x)**__**  
**__**Fall, fall, fall**__**  
**__**Fall**_

Exhalando aire pesadamente, dijo:

- Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están?... ¿Felices los dos? Digo los dos porque creo que a Butters no le importa cómo yo salude.

- No estoy del todo satisfecho – dijo Stomper -, pero al menos lo agradezco. Ahora bien, al tema en concreto… Butters se quiere disculpar con el culón por el incidente.

- ¡Ni puta madre!

- Apartando a Mark y a Kenny, se dirigió a Butters y le dijo con severidad:

- Tú no eres el culpable directo de lo que le sucedió a esa jodida bola de manteca, Butters. Él se lo buscó porque se lo buscó. Él te agredió y te defendiste cómo pudiste. Yo lo agredí porque me cae muy mal, ¡y punto final a la cuestión!

- P-pero Trent – replicó el pequeño rubio -, e-es mi culpa. Y-yo me fui sin dar aviso a nadie…

- Y él es culpable de sus pendejadas.

Butters bajó la mirada mientras que Mark, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, lo alejó de Boyett explicándole algunas cosas sobre la actitud de Trent hacia Cartman. Mientras tanto, Kenny se volvió hacia Trent y le dijo:

- Normalmente no discuto tu odio desmedido hacia el culo gordo, pero esta vez creo que te pasaste de la raya. No digo que Butters deba de disculparse, pero creo que el que debe de disculparse eres tú.

- ¡¿Disculparme yo?! – replicó Trent molesto - ¡Ese hijo de puta ha agredido constantemente a mi primo POR AÑOS!

- Lo sé. Yo también he sido agredido por el culón por años, Trent, pero realmente lo único que sacaste de tu gozo insano por golpearlo es que Butters se sintiera más mal de lo que ya siente. Y tú sabes que Cartman hará lo que sea en devolverle la humillación. Por eso te digo y te aconsejo, viejo, que lo mejor será que te disculpes con él antes de que intente humillar a Butters.

- Pues no lo haré.

- ¿Ni siquiera por tu primo?

_**I keep on fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out**__**  
**__**Of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I loved you**_

Trent estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero la cerró bruscamente. Kenny, por su parte, añadió:

- Cabrón, tu primo es un tesoro que hasta yo aprecio mucho. Odio verle así tan triste y tan humillado por culpa nuestra, porque admito que hubieron veces en que hasta yo me pasé de cabrón con él, pero lo sucedido en Miami realmente no tuvo nombre.

- Urgh…

- Trent, pudiste regañarle y ya. Regañarle y pedirle información sobre con quién se fue y a dónde, nada más… Pero tú, en lugar de eso, decidiste golpear al culón por suposiciones equivocadas, jalar a Butters, encerrarte con él, pegarle…

- ¡Yo no le he pegado!

- Una bofetada es sinónimo de un golpe, pero menos fuerte… Y además, lo humillaste frente a todos nosotros por hacerlo llorar al momento de recibir el golpe.

- Mierda…

- Lo que te aconsejo es que te disculpes con el gordo y des ese asunto por concluido. Tal vez así incluso Bebe te vuelva a hablar.

- Bebe me volvió a hablar hace un par de días… Y ella me dijo lo mismo que tú.

- En realidad, todos esperamos eso de ti, cabrón. Nosotros no queremos que Butters se humille más de lo que ha soportado, queremos que tú, el bravucón, al menos te dieras la decencia de disc-

- ¡Ya basta! – estalló Trent - ¡Lo haré, lo haré!

Dicho eso, Trent se dirigió hacia la cafetería acompañado de un Kenny sonriente por haber logrado convencer al grandulón de que diera su primera disculpa pública.

* * *

_**I keep on fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out**__**  
**__**Of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I loved you**_

William Miles bajó del automóvil color negro que había elegido para esa noche. Alzando su mirada hacia la Luna, comprendió que pronto iba a ser medianoche, la hora perfecta para que él pueda iniciar las operaciones de contrabando… Salvo que en esa ocasión no era una operación de contrabando lo que había ido a hacer en Chicago.

Volviéndose hacia Giovanni Auditore, su mejor amigo y quien estaba junto a él, le preguntó:

- ¿Le llamaste?

- Sí – respondió Giovanni -. Viene en camino.

- Bien…

Tras un largo rato de silencio, Giovanni, repentinamente preocupado, le preguntó:

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás a punto de hacer, Will?

Miles, con seriedad, contestó:

- Sí. Sé lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

- Will, ¿qué hay de tu hijo? ¿No crees que deba saber lo que estás haciendo?

- Preferiría no hacerlo, Giovanni. Esto ya es mi cruzada, no la de Desmond.

- Lo estás poniendo en peligro, Will. Y no soy el único que lo piensa.

- Lo sé. Umar y Haytham también me lo han advertido, pero… Pero no puedo darme el lujo de sentarme y ver cómo la vida del hijo que me queda se eche a perder más y más en este espiral enfermo de violencia. Además, lo estoy haciendo precisamente por él… Yo quiero que viva, no que muera…

Un automóvil se estacionó frente a él.

Abriéndose la puerta, se bajó del vehículo un hombre de cabellos negros canos, traje negro y de ojos azules. Acercándose a Miles, saludó:

- Buenas noches, señor Miles.

- Buenas noches, señor Vetra – replicó Miles.

Otro minuto de silencio se interpuso entre ellos, el cual fue roto por Vetra al decir estas palabras:

- Señor Miles… ¿Está usted consciente del peligro que usted y su hijo correrían al hacer esto?

- Mi seguridad no me preocupa, señor Vetra – contestó el hombre -. Me preocupa la vida de mi hijo y de los que le rodean… Por eso le cité.


	5. IV Carreras callejeras

_**Dos noticas, gente:**_

_**1) Los títulos y los enlaces de las canciones no son míos, sino de sus creadores XD.**_

_**2) En este cancionero van a haber melodías instrumentales, algunas de soundtracks de series y otras de música clásica.**_

* * *

**IV.**

**Carreras callejeras.**

_**Canción: "Ganja Breed", Sean Paul.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube: /watch?v=Ju9ykz3S54w**_

* * *

Trent suspiró pesadamente mientras escuchaba con poca paciencia el sermón de Mackey sobre sus problemas de control de ira, los cuales jamás le habían llevado a nada bueno y nunca lo harán si seguía él sin atender su problema.

A su lado, Eric Cartman no podía parar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, un caso que pudo haber evitado si hubiera escuchado el consejo de Kyle de aceptar la disculpa de Trent y no buscarse más problemas con él y con Butters, el culpable indirecto de sus desgracias presentes.

Si el pequeño marica de Stotch no se hubiera ido esa noche en Miami a quién sabe dónde, nada de eso habría pasado… Aunque la curiosidad de saber en dónde había estado Butters toda la noche todavía imperaba en su ser. De hecho, todavía muchos de sus amigos y compañeros se preguntaban dónde pudo haber estado el pequeño Stotch aquella noche, porque francamente nadie, ni siquiera Trent, se creía el cuento de irse a caminar en la playa en compañía de una supuesta amiga que conoció por internet.

Miró disimuladamente al chico Stotch; éste, quien también había sido mandado a llamar por Mackey, no le prestaba ni la más absoluta atención al psicólogo. En lugar de eso, estaba leyendo un mensaje de quién sabe quién.

_¿Tendrá este cabrón alguna novia y no se lo ha dicho a nadie?_, pensó el culón por un momento mientras desviaba su vista hacia Mackey.

Butters, mientras tanto, tecleaba rápidamente unas palabras a la vez que intentaba atender a Mackey; minutos antes le había llegado un mensaje sorpresivo por parte de Sofía, a quien le había dado su número telefónico para mantenerse comunicados vía Whatsapp. El contenido de ese mensaje era una invitación a unas carreras callejeras que se realizarían el viernes a medianoche en las calles de Denver.

Al principio se negaba a aceptar la invitación con el argumento de que no quería meterse en problemas con sus padres, pero al final terminó por convencerse de que tal vez una probadita de adrenalina no le caería del todo mal luego de lo estresante que estuvo esa semana.

**Vale**, escribía en su teléfono. **Iré contigo a las carreras callejeras. ¿Dónde te vería?**

Apretó el botón de enviar y disimuladamente guardó el celular mientras que los tres se levantaban y salían de la oficina de Mackey para regresar al aula, justamente al comenzar la clase de Español.

Durante la clase, el celular vibró; Butters, con toda la discreción que podía, sacó el celular de su mochila y leyó el siguiente mensaje:

**Te veré en tu casa a las 10:30 de la noche. Estaré estacionada enfrente. Besos! Sofía.**

Butters sonrió y tecleó:

**Vale, pues. Te veré a esa hora. Leopold.**

- Y… Enviar – murmuró al apretar el botón, abrir su mochila y guardar el celular.

Stan, quien estaba a su lado, le preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Tus papás?

- No – mintió el rubio -. E-es mi amiga Sofía. M-me mandó saludos desde México.

- Ok…

_¿Por qué le mentí a Stan?_, se preguntó un poco contrariado. _No creo que… ¡Espera! Él está con Trent en el equipo de football americano. Si le digo, es muy capaz de decírselo a Trent y entonces sí estaría en problemas. _

Volvió sus ojos hacia la pizarra en donde la señorita Montoya redactaba las frases a traducir.

**_&%&%&_**

- Leo va a ir a las carreras – anunció Sofía mientras que ella y Ezio leían las notas de la clase de Literatura Española del Siglo XV.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Ezio muy concentrado- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y vendrá Trent con él?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? Digo, ambos son primos y Trent podrí-

- Leo no sabe nada sobre las actividades clandestinas de Trent.

Ezio apartó los ojos de su libro con sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el muchacho.

- Leo no sabe nada sobre los negocios de Trent con Desmond.

_- Mio Dio…_ Eso… Eso no lo esperaba. Pensé que él sabía lo de Trent.

- No. Yo misma lo he comprobado cuando le pregunté sobre él.

- ¿No estará siendo muy discreto?

- ¿Discreto? Ezio, Leo ignora lo que está haciendo Trent, ya que él me dijo que estaba trabajando en un Seven Eleven en el turno nocturno los Lunes y los Viernes.

- ¿Eso dijo?

- Sí, eso dijo.

- Uhmmm… No debiste haberlo invitado entonces a la carrera de esta noche. No me gustaría que se metiera en problemas por culpa nuestra, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la reputación de malnacido que tiene su primo del alma.

_- Caro… _(Cariño)

Sofía se levantó de su asiento y, abrazando a su novio por detrás, añadió:

- No creo que Trent se dé cuenta de que Leo asista a la carrera… No a menos que él vaya allá después de entregarle a Desmond los cien automóviles que le prometió para esta noche.

- Y hablando del diablo… Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, So.

- Dime… - murmuró la pelirroja mientras le besaba y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Ezio se estremeciera.

- So… C-creo… Creo que Desmond tiene un interés en él…

- ¿En quién?

- En Leo.

Sofía se detuvo y, sorprendida, exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Desmond puso sus ojos en tu amiguito desde la fiesta de Miami. Ayer me dijo que, en caso de volverle a ver, no lo dejará ir.

_- Merda! _(¡Mierda!) Ezio, no. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no es buena idea!

- Es solo un comentario. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

- Y por eso te digo que no es buena idea.

Se apartó de su novio y se dirigió hacia el balcón del departamento. Observando el panorama de la ciudad de Denver desde ahí, añadió:

- Yo le dije a Leo que no albergue esperanzas con Desmond.

Ezio se levantó y se dirigió hacia el balcón mientras que Sofía continuaba explicando:

- Es un buen chico, Ezio. ¡Él no merece sufrir por un amor no correspondido!

- ¿Amor?

- ¡Sí! _Amore _(Amor)… Leo… ¡Argh! ¡Leo está enamorado de Desmond!

Aquellas palabras conmocionaron a Ezio, quien, en un murmullo, comentó:

- Oh… Esto sí que se está poniendo feo…

- ¡Por supuesto! Si Desmond va y le dirige la palabra, si él lo engatusa, lo seduce y hasta le dice cosas lindas, Leo caería rápidamente rendido y Desmond ya tendría control sobre él.

- Uhmmm… Tienes razón…

- A lo que voy, Ezio, es que Desmond podría destruir por completo el corazón de Leo, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que Desmond no es de esos que buscan una relación seria.

Ezio asintió y, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novia, le dijo:

- Trataré de convencer a Desmond de que no se acerque a Leo, aunque creo que lo mejor para él es que no se deje ver a la vista de Des mientras se le pasa el capricho.

Sofía suspiró con preocupación.

Por alguna razón su instinto y experiencia en el campo le decían que esa noche podría ser la noche en que ambos sellaran el destino del menudo rubio, un destino que posiblemente tenga consecuencias muy trágicas que podrían llevarlo hasta el límite.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters estaba prácticamente emocionado.

Las calles de Denver a la una de la mañana parecían estar completamente desiertas, por lo que las prostitutas, los ladrones y hasta los animales ponzoñosos aprovechan salir de sus escondrijos para "avivar" el paisaje nocturno con violencia.

Sin embargo, el joven Stotch nunca pensó que las calles desiertas se podían convertir en pistas de carreras concurridas por jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de todas las edades.

Paseó su vista por el colorido paisaje nocturno de la juventud descarrilada.

_**Man a ganja breed**__**  
**__**Me get high pon me chronic til me eye dem a bleed**__**  
**__**De coke head a nah we speed**__**  
**__**Ah just me ways inna me weed and me fire me need**__**  
**_

Automóviles, mujeres jóvenes ataviadas con faldas o pantalones cortos muy por encima de las rodillas y llegando casi a los muslos, con blusas que dejaban ver sus atributos y unos peinados muy coloridos. Algunos de los varones llegaban en automóviles arreglados especialmente para esa clase de eventos; ataviados con las ropas propias de las pandillas callejeras, veía cómo competían entre sí por ver quiénes tenían el mejor motor. Incluso habían individuos que montaban su estudio de tatuajes e invitaban a los asistentes a que se convirtieran en lienzos vivos para esos artistas de la piel pintada.

Había música a todo volumen de todos los géneros, desde música clásica electrónica hasta rock sinfónico en los altavoces de los reproductores de música de los asistentes. Las batallas de canto y baile se organizaban de manera esporádica y varios aplaudían en señal de apoyo a su favorito.

_**Well it is the best ces**__**  
**__**Man a request we chop it up**__**  
**__**And pon de safe dem boy will put it**__**  
**__**Inna de pipe and smoke it up**__**  
**__**Inna me chest, bless it eleviated de stress**__**  
**__**Me conquer and conquess dat come me way**__**  
**__**Me say me conquer all test**__**  
**__**Dem a thief and dem a murda through dem days**__**  
**__**De coke head dem a try fi turn de place inna a mess**__**  
**__**De weed a gimme de vibes**__**  
**__**A dat me haffi confess**__**  
**__**Chico come and sing it out**__**  
**__**And tell dem the rest yo**_

Era un mundo nuevo para él, no había duda.

Lo que veía en las películas no distaba mucho de la realidad, y agradecía infinitamente el haber conocido a Sofía y a Ezio para conocer ese mundo antojablemente disoluto, prohibido, ilegal… Un mundo que solamente se complementaría si Desmond Miles estuviera presente.

El hijo de un contrabandista de armas era el hombre que le robaba cada instante de su pensamiento; era el hombre del cual ansiaba una caricia, un beso, una noche. Sólo por ese instante quería sentirse amado por él, ser suyo completamente sin temor a ser lastimado emocionalmente, pero…

_**Man a ganja breed**__**  
**__**Me get high pon me chronic til me eye dem a bleed**__**  
**__**De coke head a nah we speed**__**  
**__**Ah just me ways inna me weed and me fire me need**__**  
**_

Bajó su rostro con tristeza.

La realidad del asunto era justamente la que Sofía le había resumido en Miami: Desmond tiene muchas parejas bellas, hermosas, a los cuales adorna con joyas y mink, parejas que caen rápidamente en el olvido cuando él se cansa de ellas.

Y él, Leopold Stotch, podría sufrir eso y mucho peor si albergaba toda esperanza en que Desmond le amara.

Decir que estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones era muy poco, pero sabía que tendría qué superarlo por su propio bien y olvidarlo para siempre.

- Viejo – escuchó que le llamaran.

- ¡Hey! – replicó Butters con una sonrisa.

- Voy a ir al Seven Eleven por algo – le dijo Connor mientras le devolvía la sonrisa -. ¿Quieres algún refresco?

- Solamente agua.

- Ok, entonces ahora regreso.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- ¡Oh, no, está bien! No te preocupes.

- Ok… ¿Y Aveline?

- Está con Sofía y con Ezio.

- Bien, iré con ellos. ¡Cuídate!

- Gracias, amigo.

_**Yo we nuh want nuh junkie friend no**__**  
**__**Yo no see say ah so monkey dem yo**__**  
**__**Den thief ya heart, dem thief ya coke**__**  
**__**Dem thief de US dollar note**__**  
**__**And when ya check it out de whole a dem a yo-yo**__**  
**__**Blaze de chalice and blaze de fire now**__**  
**__**Dutty de cup change de load and pass it now**__**  
**__**Watch it Babylon a pass**__**  
**__**De weed me nah go mass**__**  
**__**Because me no say dat me bun it anyway ohh.**__**  
**_

Mientras observaba a Butters irse hacia donde estaban Aveline y los demás, Connor pensó por un momento si realmente el rubio había hecho bien en venir a la carrera. Al igual que Sofía y Aveline, Connor compartía la preocupación de que Butters no pudiera soportar el rechazo de Desmond si alguna vez éste lo sedujera y se cansara de él.

Muy a pesar de la perdurable amistad que tenía con el joven Miles, siempre había reprobado la actitud de Desmond después de la traición y trágica muerte de Lucy. Comprendía bien su intención de no querer envolver a sus parejas en los negocios, pero había mejores formas de hacerlo y jugar con el corazón de la gente sencillamente no era una de esas formas.

Sólo rogó que nada de eso sucediera.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Man a ganja breed**__**  
**__**Me get high pon me chronic til me eye dem a bleed**__**  
**__**De coke head a nah we speed**__**  
**__**Ah just me ways inna me weed and me fire me need**_

Desmond conducía por la carretera en solitario.

Horas atrás había echado de su cama y de su casa a Scarlett, su última pareja de cama, después de gozar de su compañía por tres escasos días. Ella era una chica muy bella, pero su belleza no pudo atrapar la suficiente atención de Desmond como para sacarle dinero y joyas como los demás.

Detuvo un momento su auto y suspiró.

Por increíble que pareciera, su nuevo objetivo era un muchachito de 17 años de mirada angelical, un muchachito que, para extrañeza de Desmond, desconocía completamente el verdadero trabajo de su primo.

Si el chico fuera a las carreras de esa noche, entonces no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente como la última vez. En lugar de eso, lo seduciría, pasaría noches enteras con él y lo dejaría, ya que estaba consciente de que lo que removía en el interior de su espíritu era una simple pasión que desaparecería en el transcurso de los días.

De ser amor, entonces todo estaría perdido para Leopold, incluyendo la propia vida.

_**Yo check it**__**  
**__**Well it has de best cess**__**  
**__**Man a request we chop it up**__**  
**__**And pon de safe dem boy will put it**__**  
**__**Inna de pipe and smoke it up**__**  
**__**Inna me chest, bless, it is eleviate de stress**__**  
**__**Me conquer any conquess**__**  
**__**Whey come me way say me conquer all test**__**  
**__**Dem a thief and dem a murda through dem days**__**  
**__**De coke head dem a try to turn de place inna a mess**__**  
**__**De weed a gimme me vibe me haffi tell and confess**__**  
**__**Chico man me tell ya come fi tell dem de rest yo**__**  
**_

- ¡Miren, es él! – escuchó que exclamaran varios de los jóvenes que asistían esa noche a la carrera callejera.

- ¡Qué guapo! – exclamaban algunas chicas mientras suspiraban por la admiración que sentían hacia su belleza masculina.

- ¿Y su puta?

- Escuché que la echó.

- ¡Entonces sería mi oportunidad!

_¿Por qué todos quieren estar conmigo? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del peligro que correrían si estuvieran a mi lado?_, pensó Desmond mientras caminaba junto con Connor, Ezio y Altair hacia Eddy McGee, el organizador de las carreras.

- Buenas noches, Eddy – le saludó el joven Miles con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, Desmond! – exclamó McGee.

De sus pantalones, Desmond sacó tres fajos de billetes y se los entregó a Eddy; éste alzó los billetes como señal de que se habían cerrado las apuestas y exclamó:

- ¡Señores, a sus puestos! ¡Hay una carrera por comenzar!

_**Man a ganja breed**__**  
**__**Me get high pon me chronic til me eye dem a bleed**__**  
**__**De coke head a nah we speed**__**  
**__**Ah just me ways inna me weed and me fire me need**__**  
**_

Los asistentes aplaudieron mientras que los corredores se subían a los autos para irse a la línea de salida.

Antes de subirse a su auto, Desmond levantó la mirada de manera instintiva… Y ahí, justamente en ese momento, sus ojos cruzaron con los de Butters, quien le observaba como alelado antes de desviar su mirada y concentrarse en la plática que se desarrollaba entre Sofía, Connor y Aveline.

Sin perder tiempo, se acercó al pequeño grupo y, tomando del hombro a Leopold, le dijo sin tapujos:

- Sabía que vendrías.

Butters, sobresaltado, se volvió hacia Desmond y preguntó:

- ¿D-d-disculpa?

- Desmond… – quiso interferir Connor, mas Desmond lo detuvo y añadió:

- Te vi en la fiesta de Ezio y ahora te veo aquí… Y por ti ganaré esa carrera.

_**We nuh want nuh junkie friend no**__**  
**__**Yo no see say ah so monkey dem yo**__**  
**__**Dem thief ya heart dem thief ya coke**__**  
**__**Dem thief de US dollar note**__**  
**__**And when ya check it out de whole a dem a yo-yo**__**  
**__**Blaze de chalice and blaze de fire now**__**  
**__**Dutty de cup load it up and pass it now**__**  
**__**Watch it Babylon a pass**__**  
**__**And we know we nah go mass**__**  
**__**So we wait because ah bun it anyway ohh.**__**  
**_

_¡¿Pero qué carajo estás diciendo, Desmond?!_, se reprochó a sí mismo mientras que el rubio, sonrojado como un tomate, le replicó:

- Errr… ¿G-gracias?

Sin más qué decir, Desmond rozó sus labios con los de Butters y se fue corriendo hacia su auto para irse a la línea de salida.

Sofía, sorprendida, exclamó:

- ¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!

Butters no supo explicar todo lo sucedido; en menos de una fracción de segundo llegó Desmond Miles, DESMOND MILES, a decirle unas cuantas palabras y a plantarle un beso en los labios, robándole así su primer beso de a de veras, e irse con las mismas prisas con las que llegó.

_¿Se fijó en mí?_, pensó el muchachito. _¿S-se fijó en mí? ¡¿EN MÍ?! E-es imposible…_

**_&%&%&_**

_**Man a ganja breed**__**  
**__**Me get high pon me chronic til me eye dem a bleed**__**  
**__**De coke head a nah we speed**__**  
**__**Ah just me ways inna me weed and me fire me need**_

Los automóviles corrían a máxima velocidad por las principales calles de la ciudad; Desmond, llevando la delantera, se enfocaba a todas luces en su camino… Y en aquél beso que le dio al muchachito rubio de mirada angelical.

Le había prometido al chico ganar la carrera y dedicársela por entero a él, a un perfecto desconocido. Sus amigos querían intervenir en su locura, tal vez considerando imprudente lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo, pero él los paró en seco y prosiguió con esa locura impulsiva.

_Sólo dormiré con él tres días y después me desharé de él,_ se repetía mentalmente conforme se acercaba a la meta. _Sólo tres días… No más…_

El auto se detuvo rápidamente. Los jóvenes empezaron a vitorearle en lo que él se bajaba del vehículo para mostrarse ante sus fanáticos. Con su mirada buscaba a Butters entre la multitud con la esperanza de que el chico llegara a él y le devolviera el beso.

- ¡Bien hecho, Des! – exclamó Ezio con alegría.

- ¿Dónde está? – replicó Desmond.

- ¿Quién?

- Leo.

- Oh… Bueno… Él se fue con Aveline de regreso a South Park. ¿Por qué?

_¡¿Él se marchó?!_

- Quería invitarlo a pasar una noche en mi departamento – contestó Desmond muy decepcionado mientras se encaminaba con Ezio hacia un grupo de mujeres que le mandaban besos volados y gritaban como locas.

_¿Lo habré asustado?_


	6. V Amargas revelaciones

**V.**

**Amargas revelaciones.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Podemos hacernos daño", Juanes.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube: watch?v=6x5jS2-uKGo**_

* * *

Butters se aferraba a su almohada conforme observaba el reloj.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando apenas se había acostado a dormir tras regresar de las carreras callejeras. Podría decirse que había gozado plenamente de aquella noche en donde hubo mucha adrenalina, acción, música y su primer beso, mas no fue así.

Tal vez no era su primer beso teniendo en cuenta que había besado a Betty cuando tenían nueve años, pero sí era el primero que alguien se lo daba con pasión y ternura, el primero que voluntariamente provenía del chico que le robaba todos sus pensamientos.

Tristemente aquél beso le había indicado al joven Stotch una sola cosa: Desmond tiene un interés en él, pero ese interés no era nada serio más que la cuestión del sexo y el placer, no del amor, la comprensión, la ternura y el entendimiento que implicaba tener una relación en pareja.

Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente la almohada mientras lloraba en silencio.

_Él no me ama,_ se decía a sí mismo. _Él me besó porque quería tener sexo conmigo y no porque quería algo serio. ¡Él es como todos! ¡Él jamás me tomará en serio!_

_**Ya es tarde para que te vea**__**  
**__**Igual que lo hacía**__**  
**__**En los días lejános de mi cotidiano eterno**__**  
**__**Mira que ya todo es tan distinto**__**  
**__**Estamos explotando**__**  
**__**Uno tan cerca del otro y de pronto mi amor**__**  
**_

Desmond miraba el techo de la habitación de su departamento mientras fumaba su cigarro.

Se sentía decepcionado, tenía qué admitirlo. Le había sorprendido que en un solo instante, en un solo momento y de nueva cuenta se le haya escapado su presa. El beso que le había dado al chico era un indicativo para todos de que había hallado a una nueva pareja, mas le había salido muy contraproducente al verle emprender la huida.

Cualquiera en su lugar se habría quedado y devuelto el beso como una confirmación, pero Butters prefirió irse, mandándolo al carajo con letras mayúsculas, indicándole que él no sería la puta de nadie, ni siquiera de Desmond Miles, el rico y peligroso Desmond Miles… Un hombre rico y peligroso que está sintiendo crecer dentro de sí una caótica pasión que amenazaba con obligarle a tomar medidas desesperadas para tener a Butters a su lado por un solo instante.

_Sólo un instante…_

- ¿Desmond? Le llamó Shaun Hastings, su primo - ¿Desmond? ¡Hey!

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y, volviéndose hacia Shaun, le dijo:

- Lo siento, Shaun… ¿Qué decías?

- Te decía que tu mente está demasiado lejos como para que escucharas lo que te estuviera diciendo sobre mi compromiso con Becca – le increpó Shaun mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

- ¡¿Te comprometiste con Becca?! ¡Felicidades!

- Gracias… Y ahora dime, Desmond, ¿a qué viene esa ausencia mental tuya en estos últimos días? Ezio me dijo que repentinamente estás ausente.

- No pasa nada – se defendió el joven Miles - . Es sólo el estrés.

- ¿Estrés? Eso no fue lo que Ezio me dijo ayer.

_Maldito chismoso_, refunfuñó Desmond mentalmente.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo él ayer?

- Uhmmm… Simple: Que un chico te robó la atención y que no se ha dignado a hacerte caso.

- ¡Je!

- Todos están hablando de eso, Des. Incluso muchos apostaron a que el tal Leopold será la primera persona que no caerá en tus redes.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Ya lo veremos.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Podemos hacernos daño**__**  
**__**Podemos odiarnos tanto**__**  
**__**Podemos hacernos daño**__**  
**__**Podemos perder las riendas**__**  
**__**Y encontrarnos en la guerra**__**  
**_

Butters estaba preocupado.

Mirando constantemente su reloj de Hello Kitty, el rubio miraba de un lado a otro desde el banquillo del parque.

- ¿Por qué tardará tanto?

- ¡Butters! – escuchó una voz llamándole.

El chico levantó la vista y agitó las manos.

Un chico de cabellos rubios, camiseta naranja, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis se le acercó corriendo. Tras saludarse con besos en las mejillas, la chica se sentó junto a él y le dijo:

- Perdóname, Butters. Tammy casi no me dejaba salir de su casa.

- No hay problema, Kenny – le replicó Butters -. Te agradezco que hayas venido aquí a mi llamado. Espero no haberte interrumpido en algo.

- ¡Para nada, Buttercup! Para nada… Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- B-b-bueno… Uhmmm… Necesito contarte algo. E-e-es algo que no me he atrevido a decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi primo o a Bebe.

_**Ves el tiempo cambia todo**__**  
**__**Creiste usar al mundo**__**  
**__**Pero fue el mundo el que te usó sin darte cuenta**__**  
**__**Mira la vida tiene un solo aviso**__**  
**__**Que dice que no sigas**__**  
**__**y tu lo estás pasando y de pronto mi amor**__**  
**_

Kenny, sorprendido, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo está eso?

- B-b-bueno… E-eres mi mejor amigo y-y me siento mal por estar mintiéndole a todo el mundo so-sobre lo de Miami, especialmente a ti…

- ¿Lo de Miami?

- S-sí…

Al agarrar valor, Butters le refirió todo lo acontecido en Miami y en la semana anterior en Denver con todo lujo de detalles, incluso le comentó que estaba enamorado de Desmond Miles, de quién rehúye debido a que él quería que se convirtiera en su puta aún cuando éste no se lo había dicho con palabras.

Al terminar Butters de contarle todo lo sucedido y cómo estaba su corazón, Kenny suspiró hondo y le dijo estas palabras:

- Butters, te agradezco mucho la confianza que me tienes… Y acepto de buen grado tu disculpa al darme una razón para mentirles a todos sobre lo de Miami.

- ¿N-no se lo dirás a Trent?

- ¿Para qué decirle, Buttercup? Tu primo es dinamita y si le digo todo lo que me has comentado, entonces habría literalmente mucha sangre corriendo por los ríos de Colorado. No te preocupes, no le diré nada.

- ¡Gracias!

- Ahora bien, pasemos al tema de tu ausencia de pensamiento de estos últimos días… De ese tal Desmond Miles.

- Ajá…

- Bueno, he oído hablar de él en las noticias. Él y su padre son unas verdaderas fichas.

_**Podemos hacernos daño**__**  
**__**Podemos odiarnos tanto**__**  
**__**Podemos hacernos daño**__**  
**__**Podemos perder las riendas**__**  
**__**Y encontrarnos en la guerra**__**  
**_

_Más bien te sorprendería saber que haces bien en rehuir de él_, añadió mentalmente.

- L-lo sé. Sofía, mi amiga, me lo dijo. Ambos son peligrosos, pero… N-no puedo e-evitar sentir esto que me quema. ¡No puedo evitar tenerlo en mi pensamiento!

- Butters, te advierto que eso que te sucede podría conducirte a la desgracia. Ese tipo, según dijo tu amiga, es un peligro y estar cerca de él podría ser fatídico, especialmente por el lado de los sentimientos.

- Pero yo lo amo, Ken.

- No. Tú no lo amas. Él no te ama. No hay amor, Butters. No existe el amor para esa clase de gente.

- Yo tengo fe en que no todos son iguales.

- Buttercup, abre los ojos.

Butters bajó la mirada con tristeza mientras que Kenny añadía:

- Yo me he topado con esa clase de gente antes. Sé lo que te digo. ¿O acaso olvidaste que varios de nosotros estamos metidos en la pandilla de Los Dragones, de la cual tu primo es el líder?

- No lo he olvidado… Pero tengo fe en que la gente cambia, incluyendo a aquellas personas como Desmond.

- ¡Butters, deja de ser iluso y escúchame!

_**Podemos hacernos daño**__**  
**__**Podemos odiarnos tanto**__**  
**__**Podemos perder las riendas**__**  
**__**Y encontrarnos en la guerra**__**  
**_

_¿Qué carajo estaré a punto de hacer?_, se reprochaba a sí mismo. _Si le digo a Butters sobre las verdaderas actividades de Trent, éste me matará de un solo tajo y Butters jamás me hablará otra vez… Pero tampoco puedo mentirle. Él me dijo la verdad sobre lo de Miami, confía plenamente en mí al igual que yo en él… No quiero traicionar sus buenas intenciones y su inocencia… No quiero destruir la imagen que él tiene sobre Trent, pero… Pero creo que Butters tendrá que entender por esta vía el porqué… Perdóname, Buttercup._

- Perdóname – murmuró.

- ¿Eh?

- Perdóname, B-Buttercup… Pero esto lo haré por tu bien.

- ¿Q-qué cosa estás diciendo?

- Butters… Hay algo que debes saber, ¡qué deberías saber!

- ¿Sobre qué?

Kenny suspiró por última vez y, agarrando valor, le confesó:

- Buttercup… La pandilla trabaja para Desmond Miles.

_**Podemos hacernos daño**__**  
**__**Podemos odiarnos tanto**__**  
**__**Podemos perder las riendas**__**  
**__**Y encontrarnos en la guerra**__**.**_

Butters se sobresaltó mientras que Kenny continuaba:

- Nos dedicamos al robo de autos en las áreas de clase alta de Denver y las poblaciones aledañas, incluyendo South Park. Cada Lunes y Jueves nos reunimos aquí y nos dividimos el trabajo…

- ¡P-p-pero…! ¡T-Trent…Trent me dijo que trabajaba en un Seven Eleven en esos días!

- Butters, Trent te mintió en ese sentido. Todos lo hemos hecho en ese punto.

- ¡¿P-pero por qué?! – exclamó el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

- Trent lo hace para protegerte. Incluso yo lo hago para proteger a mi familia y a los que quiero, incluyéndote.

El rubio menor se echó a llorar mientras que Kenny añadía:

- Conozco de vista a Sofía Sartor, Es una mujer guapa y simpática, la novia de uno de los cabecillas de la organización de los Miles. Y ella ha hecho más que bien en decirte que no te enamores de Desmond… Lo siento, Butters, pero harías bien en mantenerte alejado de él… Y créeme que será lo mejor para ti…

_**Yo no quiero eso para ti**_

_**Y yo no quiero eso para mí…**_

_Lo mejor para mí…_

Butters se sintió desfallecer.

No le importaba ser castigado por enésima vez por cualquier tontería, ya que había algo mucho más importante que obedecer a sus padres, y ese algo importante se estaba retumbando en su cabeza desde la tarde.

Trent le mintió.

Kenny le dijo con todo lujo de detalles a qué se dedicaba y porqué; aún en medio de las lágrimas el chico de la parka naranja le contó que Trent buscaba reunir dinero suficiente para irse de South Park y llevarse a él y a Bebe consigo para empezar una nueva vida; Kenny, por su parte, buscaba reunir el dinero suficiente para llevarse a Karen a vivir en Boston, donde podría ella estudiar ballet.

En cuanto a Stan, Kyle, Eric, Josh, Mark, Craig, Tweek, Token y Clyde, ellos buscaban sus propias formas de irse del pueblo para siempre. Las familias y las novias de los varones sabían sobre sus actividades, viéndose obligadas a silenciar aquél asunto ilegal debido a que ellos aportaban en los gastos de sus hogares.

Pero eso era solo el merengue del pastel; la cereza del postre fue que sus padres conocían las actividades de Trent de cabo a rabo, siendo ellos mismos negociadores e intermediarios del negocio redondo que hacían con los Miles.

_Todos están involucrados_, recordó las palabras de Kenny. _Todos saben quiénes son los Miles, Butters. Ellos prácticamente son los que rigen la mayor parte de los poblados del país. Las familias de varios alumnos de la escuela encubren esto porque ellos aportan económicamente al hogar. Todos salen ganando._

- Todos salen ganando –murmuró -… Todos se benefician…

"_¡¿Por qué no supe de esto, Ken?!", reclamó Butters, "¡¿por qué me mintieron mis padres y mi primo?!" "Para ellos eres alguien en quién no pueden confiar del todo. Tienes la tendencia de abrir la boca bajo tanta presión… Los castigos que implementan tus padres lo comprueban"_

Butters lloró amargamente.

Ahora lo entendió todo.


	7. VI Sacrificio no cumplido

**VI.**

**Sacrificio no cumplido.**

* * *

_**Canción: "More Prays", Trevor Morris.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube: watch?v=r760PXY_tk0**_

* * *

La fuerza del dinero pudo más que la razón, esa era la verdad que Butters había aceptado desde el día en que Kenny le dijo todo lo relacionado con Desmond Miles y el negocio de los autos robados.

La fuerza de Mannon, el de reunir dinero, el de irse de aquél pueblito montañés lleno de locos, fue lo que involucró a la mitad de las familias de South Park. Fue esa fuerza económica lo que ha hecho que sus padres se ausenten, que su primo fingiera irse a trabajar al Seven Eleven de las afueras de Denver y que aquellos a los que llamaba "amigos" se vieran muy apresurados.

¡Oh, maldita fuerza del dinero!

Todos lo consideraban débil, no apto para la faena. Todos sabían que él abriría la boca en cualquier momento; quería demostrar que todos estaban equivocados, incluyendo Trent, Kenny y sus papás.

Por eso decidió callar ese secreto, decidió no denunciar esos hechos ante las autoridades correspondientes, de las cuales sabía que no ayudarían en nada, puesto que estaban involucradas hasta el gorro en el asunto…

Por eso tomó la decisión de vender su amor en las calles de Denver.

Mentir era fácil, sólo tenía que tener la cabeza fría y decir que había hallado un trabajo en Denver que le permitiría ganarse unos centavos para la universidad. Todos reunían dinero para irse de South Park, y él lo hará igual, pero por el medio de la prostitución.

Al carajo con todos.

Al carajo con su familia, al carajo con sus amigos, al carajo con Desmond Miles, con todos y cada uno de los individuos que conoció en Miami… Al carajo con South Park.

La herida estaba hecha, todo estaba más que claro.

Todos querían un futuro mejor para sí mismos, incluyendo a sus padres y a su primo. Ellos no tomaban en cuenta lo que Leopold en verdad sentía y pensaba; no tuvo voz ni voto en el asunto. Era una vela en el entierro.

A la postre, el dolor de saber que Desmond jamás lo verá como algo más que una simple puta lo empezaba a consumir lentamente. El dolor era horrible, insaciable, ensordecedor, enceguecedor, destructivo, pero tenía qué soportarlo si quería irse de South Park y empezar desde cero.

Y si quería empezar desde cero, debía empezar con sacrificar su cuerpo con el propio Desmond.

Por eso estaba él de nueva cuenta en las carreras callejeras, por eso se ponía muy a la vista, para ver si Desmond lo engatusaba esa noche y se lo llevaba a la cama sólo por esa noche.

El aludido, mientras tanto, estaba incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Butters estaba ahí, en medio de la gente, mirándole con aquellos ojos tristes apagados, ojos que le querían decir y expresar un dolor que lo atormentaba poco a poco, posiblemente un dolor relacionado con algún interés amoroso o con su primo.

- Pensé que jamás volverías – fue lo primero que le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros al acercársele.

- Estaba asustado – le replicó Butters con tristeza.

- Entiendo… Yo…

- Accederé a ser tu puta por esta noche – le cortó el Stotch -. Sólo por esta noche, ni más ni menos.

Desmond se sorprendió mientras que Butters le daba la espalda y se marchaba, no sin antes volverse para decirle esas palabras:

- Después de esta noche, jamás volveré.

_Porque no quiero volverte a ver_, concluyó el chico mentalmente mientras añadía:

- Por favor, te suplico, Desmond, que no me busques, que si me ves en la calle de día o de noche, no me mires, pasa de largo, ignórame… Haz lo que sea, pero no quiero verte nunca más.

_Porque me haces daño con sólo amarte._

- ¿Eres capaz de respetar esa petición, Desmond?

_Sé que dirás que sí…_

Desmond titubeó.

Las palabras que Butters le había dicho eran francamente una súplica. Él solamente quería apagar su pasión, pero estaba bastante claro que el chico Stotch buscaba nada más apagar su dolor a tal grado que sin más aceptó algo que el propio Desmond pensaba hacer, todo a cambio de no verle nunca más, de alejarse de él, de no hablarle jamás…

- Lo haré – respondió tras una larga deliberación.

- Bien… Te veré al final de la carrera. Suerte.

Dicho eso, le dio la espalda y se mezcló entre el gentío.

Desmond, por su parte, sintió que algo se rompía por dentro. Aquellas palabras fueron un trago amargo para él, quién estaba acostumbrado a ser el que acabara la relación y se deshiciera de sus parejas de una sola noche. Ahora Butters le devolvía ese acto de manera directa, sin tapujos, con la verdad en el alma…

Con el dolor de un amor no correspondido.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Aveline al escuchar de los labios de Butters su resolución - ¡Leo, eso que harás es una tontería, una locura!

- Estás arriesgando mucho – opinó Sofía.

- Luego de saber a qué se dedica mi familia y todos los que he confiado – replicó Butters con dolor -, ¿es una locura?

Sofía se sobresaltó mientras que Butters, con lágrimas, explotó de dolor:

- ¡Hace una semana que sé todo! ¡Sé lo de mi primo, mi familia, mis amigos, todo! ¡Sé que ellos trabajan para Desmond!

- Leo – murmuró Sofía -… Lo siento. En verdad lo siento…

- No tienes porqué sentirlo. Tú sabías lo de Trent y pensaste que yo lo sabía. No te culpo por mi ignorancia…

- ¿Cómo es posible que Trent no te dijera nada? – inquirió Aveline - ¿Por qué mentirte si eres de su familia?

- ¡Porque para él soy débil! ¡Para él y para todos!

- Oh… _Mon chère ami _(mi querido amigo)_…_ Ven aquí…

Aveline y Sofía lo abrazaron para tratar de consolarlo.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros del trío, Connor y Desmond les observaban.

- Alguien le dijo lo de Trent y lo de South Park, por lo que pude escuchar – comentó Connor -. En verdad siento pena por él.

Desmond no dijo nada.

El dolor que Butters sentía era palpable y la indignación era mayor a ello; Boyett era un idiota al desconfiar de alguien que ha decidido callarlo por el cariño que le tenía.

Y si a ello se le agregaba el amor no correspondido por el que sufre el chico…

- No puedo aceptar tu proposición, chico – le dijo de pronto a Butters al encontrarse con él en una cochera.

Éste, sorprendido, trató de hablar, pero Desmond lo silenció diciéndole:

- Te vi llorar con Sofía y Aveline. Puedo entender que se trata del idiota de tu primo, sobre quien te enteraste de una cosa muy desagradable… Y quiero aclararte que por el mero hecho de que Trent y su banda trabajen para mí no quiere decir que te veas obligado a satisfacer mis necesidades carnales.

- P-pero…

-Tú no estás involucrado en el asunto, Leopold. No eres parte de nuestro bajo mundo. Sólo eres un desafortunado testigo de este caos.

Butters quiso llorar.

- Lo siento… No puedo aceptarlo… Ni mucho menos quiero hacerte sufrir por algo del cual no tienes culpa alguna.

Dicho esto, Desmond le dio la espalda y se retiró del porsche, dejando a Butters en medio de un mar de lágrimas.


	8. VII El vagabundo

**VII.**

**El vagabundo.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Valse D'Amelie (Piano Version)", Yann Tiersen.**_

_**Link de Youtube: watch?v=Dyo4tNwNIvQ**_

* * *

Corriendo por las calles oscuras de Denver, Butters sentía cada vez más y más la necesidad de desahogar el dolor que llevaba ahí desde hace un mes.

Todos los días eran iguales para él; cada día más y más estaba ausente, estaba aislado, lejos del resto del mundo. Cada vez más sentía la necesidad terrible de hallar un respiro en medio de ese sufrimiento silencioso que lo destruía más y más hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno.

¿Acaso el amor era así de doloroso?, ¿el amor era cruel, despiadado, sin ningún miramiento a la delicadeza del corazón de la persona que lo sufre?

Esas preguntas las hacía una y otra vez conforme esperaba el momento en que pudiera agarrar a algún cliente que requiriera una rato de amor en una de las tantas esquinas de la ciudad.

Sentándose en un callejón, alzó su mirada hacia arriba.

El cielo estaba despejado; las estrellas adornaban la bóveda celestial urbana, tal vez en un intento por resplandecer en una urbe llena de caos y llena de sueños inconclusos.

Quiso alzar su mano y tocar ese cielo que le parecía lejano, mas las lágrimas en los ojos evidenciaban lo lejos que estaba del cielo y lo cerca que estaba del infierno, de ese inframundo al cual él por lazos de sangre pertenecía y del cual anhelaba el glorioso escape.

- ¿Estás bien, chico? – le interrumpió una voz ronca, gutural.

Butters se volvió hacia su interlocutor, un hombre de cabellos largos vestido con ropas raídas, pies desnudos y con un olor putrefacto emanado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Debería estarlo? – le replicó el muchachito.

- ¿Es una pregunta o una respuesta?

- Ambas.

- No pueden ser ambas.

El rubio no dijo nada más.

El vagabundo sacó una botella de alcohol y se lo ofreció al muchacho; éste, sin rechistar, aceptó la invitación al beber un trago del barato aguardiente. Al devolverle la botella a su dueño, éste le preguntó:

- ¿Amor no correspondido?

Butters sonrió con tristeza y le contestó:

- Amor… ¿Qué es el amor sino la suma de todo el sufrimiento, de todas las penas...?

- Y de todo el dolor – añadió el hombre sin hogar mientras bebía un sorbo de licor.

- Exacto…

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el cielo mientras que el vagabundo, sentándose junto a él, le preguntó:

- ¿La amaste?

- ¿A quién?

- A la chica que te rompió el corazón.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos por un rato. Butters no quería responder la pregunta, pero tampoco quería ser grosero. Encontrando sus ojos con los del vagabundo, le respondió:

- Fue un hombre a quien amé y sigo amando a pesar de todo… Fue un hombre a quien pude haberle entregado mi alma y mi corazón, a quien pude haberle dado todo… Amor, comprensión, compañía… A por quién daría la vida misma…

El vagabundo no dijo nada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, amigo? ¿A ti te han roto el corazón alguna vez?

Los labios del vagabundo temblaron; en su interior algo se removía, algo del pasado empezaba a florecer con fuerza de un solo instante, de un solo momento. Quiso evadir la pregunta, pero los ojos llenos de sinceridad del muchacho que lo miraban fijamente parecían atravesarle el alma.

Desvió la mirada.

Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto dolor como esa vez. Nunca había logrado externar ese dolor y ese muchacho, ese hombrecito de mirada inocente, lo miraba en busca de que se lo dijera, de que al fin sacara todo el rencor, el odio…

El dolor.

- Una mujer – respondió al fin -. Una mujer a la que le di todo, desde el corazón hasta el alma… Y ella… Ella me lo pagó muy mal.

Butters no replicó.

- A ella la amaba, muchacho. ¡La amaba!... Pero ella… Ella a mí no. No me amaba, no me quería… Y si piensas que no comprendo tu dolor… Estás equivocado…

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el vagabundo se levantó, tomó unas cosas que estaban junto a un basurero y añadió mientras se iba:

- Vete a casa, niño. Estas ya no son horas para que andes solo…

- No regresaré a casa – le contestó Butters mientras se ponía de pie -… Iré a la esquina a conseguir algo de dinero.

El vagabundo se detuvo.

Volviéndose hacia Butters, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Yo… E-es mi primera noche, mi primera vez en el rubro… Usted e-entiende…

- ¿Vas a ofrecer placer a cambio de dinero?

El rubio asintió y añadió:

- Quiero reunir dinero para irme de mi pueblo natal, ¿sabe? Y-yo… E-es un poco complicada mi situación… Y no quisiera molestarle con lo que podrían ser tonterías. B-buenas noches.

Butters se sacudió los pantalones y se dirigió hacia la calle. No obstante, el vagabundo lo tomó del hombro, lo obligó a mirarle y, antes de que el rubio dijera o protestara algo, lo besó.

El chico intentó apartarse, pero el vagabundo, decidido en su propósito, lo aprisionó en la pared del callejón.

- ¡D-déjeme! – rogaba Butters al sentir cómo el hombre besaba su cuello.

- ¡Ni madres! – exclamó el hombre mientras aprisionaba las muñecas del muchacho con una mano y deslizaba la otra por debajo del endeble suéter azul cielo - ¡Quiero tener el honor de desvirgarte!

- ¡Por favor!

Su respiración empezaba a agitarse.

Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante a las caricias, rudas y sutiles a la vez mientras el extraño lo volteaba y empezaba a rozarle su naciente erección en el trasero.

- N-no tengo dinero – le susurró el hombre agitadamente en el oído -… Pero sí las ansias tremendas de echarme una buena folla… Y aprovechando que tu trasero nadie se lo ha echado, me daré el honor de ser tu primero…

El rubio empezó a temblar.

De sus labios empezaba a salir un susurro. El convicto, notando el movimiento de labios, le obligó a mirarle y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Por favor… Por favor…

Cerrando los ojos, Leopold supo que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría ser una locura, pero…

- Apágueme el dolor que llevo por dentro – susurró -… Dame paz… Danos paz…

_Libérame de este dolor_, concluyó el adolescente mentalmente mientras que, con resignación, depositaba un beso en los labios del vagabundo.

**_&%&%&_**

Unas manos se enredaban con las delgadas sábanas del lecho. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación simple bañada con la luz de la luna, gemidos de los cuales los muebles sencillos de la habitación de un hotel de mala muerte eran mudos testigos.

Aún con todo y suciedad de la calle, Butters no sentía asco de recibir las caricias sutiles del vagabundo que un mes atrás le había ofrecido una salida sin proponérselo, una salida al dolor, a la desesperación interna de poder escapar de su infierno personal, una salida que momentáneamente le estaba sabiendo a gloria.

Ambos eran dos almas atormentadas; ambos tenían la herida de un amor no correspondido, de la desconfianza y de la presión social ejercida sobre ellos. El dolor que los inundaba se apagaba cuando ambos se unían en un solo éxtasis.

El vagabundo le había ofrecido a Butters lo poco que tenía de dinero a cambio de que se dejara poseer por él, dinero que siempre se lo devolvía considerando que no era justo arrebatarle lo poco que el infeliz reunía pidiendo caridad por una noche de placer adictivo, un placer que se había convertido en un calmante para el sufrimiento de ambos.

Un calmante para el dolor del alma.

Butters se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Sam, el vagabundo; éste le correspondía con avidez, queriendo devorarse a besos los labios del chico de mirada angelical, su amante, la morfina para el dolor de su alma.

En su pensamiento, el rubio podría preguntarse qué diantres estaba haciendo, mas la respuesta a aquella pregunta era más que sencilla: Sam, para él, era Desmond.

Los besos de Sam, las embestidas que le daba en su interior, las caricias, todo, todo era de Desmond.

Sam jamás le preguntó quién era el hombre de quien se había enamorado y por quien sufría; Butters tampoco le preguntaba quién era la mujer a quien Sam tanto amó y sin embargo le pagó con la moneda de la traición. Ninguno de los dos se lo preguntaba al otro; ambos prefirieron olvidarlos por un momento y vivir hasta el límite aquella aventura.

Al momento del clímax, Butters se abrazó a Sam. En su interior sintió cómo la semilla del vagabundo le inundaba a la vez que se corría en sus torsos.

Dejándose caer en la cama, ambos respiraron agitadamente, mirándose el uno al otro.

Butters miraba los ojos de Sam; en ellos parecía ver el alma del vagabundo… Y a él, a Desmond.

_Desmond… Mi amor…_


	9. VIII Dolor

**VIII.**

**Dolor.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Karma", Alicia Keys.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube: watch?v=EUMC_raxpSc**_

* * *

Desmond observaba desde la ventana de su habitación la algarabía de la Quinta Avenida en Nueva York.

Su mente parecía distante y su alma más. Algo en él se había incrustado, algo le hacía dudar de sí mismo, algo que jamás pensó que resurgiría.

Desviando su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá totalmente desnudo, se preguntó por un momento qué sentía aquella mujer cuando él la tocaba con caricias llenas de pasión.

_¿Qué sabe ella del amor?_, se preguntó mientras se quitaba la camisa ante la mirada lujuriosa de su amante en turno. _¿Qué sabe de amar, de dar todo, de ser feliz?_

Estando encima de aquella mujer de ojos turquesas, cabellos negros y cuerpo delgado, Desmond decidió echar a volar su imaginación, pensando que aquella mujer no era ella, sino otra persona.

_¿Qué sabe ella y los otros del dolor?_

_**Weren't you the one that said**__**  
**__**that you don't want me anymore**__**  
**__**and how you need your space**__**  
**__**and give the keys back to your door**__**  
**__**and how i cried and tried**__**  
**__**and tried to make you stay with me**__**  
**__**but still you said the love was gone**__**  
**__**and that i had to leave**_

- Te veo distraído, Desmond – le interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos.

Desmond sacudió lentamente la cabeza y, volviéndose hacia su interlocutor, le respondió:

- Perdóname, papá. Estaba… Estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de estos últimos días.

- ¿Es el negocio… o es alguien el que llena tus pensamientos, hijo?

- Bueno…

William Miles, siendo un hombre perceptivo y muy tenaz, miró fijamente a su hijo. Desmond, mientras tanto, se sentía incómodo al ser observado por su padre; normalmente le pediría algún consejo sobre cosas nimias, pero en esa ocasión decidió eludir la pregunta.

No quería preocuparle más de lo que le había hecho desde el incidente de la muerte de Lucy.

Había decidido callar sus pensamientos solo por esa vez, callarlos y desviar la charla hacia otro tema. Sin embargo, no contaba con que esa reacción le hacía sospechar a su padre de que sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra cosa que no eran los negocios.

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso, hijo mío – le dijo el hombre de cabellos negros canos -. Respetaré por esta vez tu decisión.

_**(Now you) talkin' bout a family**__**  
**__**(now you) sayin' i complete your dream**__**  
**__**(now you) sayin' i'm your everything**__**  
**__**you're confusing me, what you say to me**__**  
**__**don't play with me, don't play with me, cuz**_

_Por eso te quiero, papá_, agradeció Desmond con el pensamiento mientras se terminaba de comer el cereal.

- Pero… - añadió William.

El joven Miles dejó la cuchara en el plato y levantó la mirada. William, por su parte, apartó su plato y, mirando fijamente a su hijo, concluyó:

- Debes dejarla ir.

- Papá…

- Desmond, hijo – le cortó el hombre -… A veces es mejor dejar ir a nuestros difuntos por mucho que les hallamos amado… O lo contrario.

Levantándose de su silla, pasó junto al muchacho y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

- Vive la vida, Desmond. Deja atrás todo lo relativa a ella. Deja todo y sé feliz.

- Pero…

- Buenas noches.

- …Buenas noches, papá. Que descanses.

Cuando su padre se retiró de la cocina, Desmond empezó a evocar un recuerdo de ella… De Lucy.

_Su_ Lucy.

* * *

_- ¡Hey, Desmond! – exclamó una joven rubia de ojos azules turquesa mientras saludaba la cámara - ¡Apaga eso y ven conmigo!_

_- Primero dame un beso frente a la cámara y luego vendré contigo – le replicó un Desmond Miles de 20 años._

_La rubia, sin chistar, lo besó frente a la cámara._

* * *

Desmond bebió un sorbo de whisky.

Sus lágrimas reflejaban el dolor, el sufrimiento silencioso que lo acosaba por días, meses, años. Reflejaban lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que quería estar a su lado…

A pesar de todo.

**_&%&%&_**

_**What goes around, comes around**__**  
**__**what goes up, must come down**__**  
**__**now who's cryin, desirin' to come back to me**__**  
**__**what goes around, comes around**__**  
**__**what goes up, must come down**__**  
**__**now who's cryin, desirin' to come back.**_

Butters se sentó de cuclillas debajo de las gradas del gimnasio.

Era el único lugar, tal vez el último, a dónde todos lo buscarían si en verdad quisieran algo de él, si en verdad les importaba preguntarle qué sucedía en su atormentado interior… Si esas preguntas fueran en verdad sacadas de los corazones de los que le rodeaban.

Reclinando su cabeza contra la pared, empezó a sopesar su situación actual: Él nunca había sido apreciado por nadie, ni siquiera por los maestros. La mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo están involucrados en un negocio ilegal, negocio del cual no se había enterado hasta tres meses atrás. Era el amante de un hombre desconocido, quien le satisfacía momentáneamente su apetito sexual y acallaba por un momento el dolor, un vagabundo que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, sólo a él…

Y a pesar de ello, aún conservaba de manera arraigada el dolor de amar a un hombre que lo estaba conduciendo a la destrucción de sí mismo, a la locura, al éxtasis más profundo del tormento interno.

¿Qué debería hacer en ese caso? ¿Decirle a Trent la verdad y dejar que una hecatombe se apodere del pueblo? ¿Denunciar todo ante las autoridades?... ¿O permanecer en silencio, fingir que todo está normal, observar cómo todos, con el devenir de los días, ignoran su presencia?

_**I remember when i was sittin' home alone**__**  
**__**waiting for you 'til three o'clock in the morn**__**  
**__**And when you came home**__**  
**__**you'd always have some sorry excuse**__**  
**__**half explaining to me**__**  
**__**like i'm just some kind of a fool**__**  
**__**i sacrificed the things i want**__**  
**__**just to do things for you**__**  
**__**but when it's time to do for me**__**  
**__**you never come through.**_

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Butters se volvió y, sin mediar palabra, se hizo a un lado para que Bebe pudiera sentarse a su lado.

La rubia parecía haber notado su comportamiento desde quién sabe en qué momento, aunque Leopold se preguntaba por un instante si ella no le habrá dicho algo a Trent o decidió callar hasta el momento propicio.

Bebe, como si adivinara su pensamiento, sacó una cajetilla, tomó un cigarro y lo encendió. Ambos no se dirigieron la palabra durante un rato hasta que Bebe inició la plática:

- ¿Qué tienes, Butters?

Butters desvió la mirada.

- Trent y varios de los chicos están preocupados, ¿sabes? - continuó la rubia – Desde hace tres meses para ser exactos. Cualquiera diría que estás pasando por un mal momento.

- N-nada, Bebe – replicó el rubio -. Y-yo… Yo solo ando deprimido.

- ¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué?

- Por cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

_¿Enamorarme del hijo de un poderoso traficante y ser el amante de un vagabundo califican como "un par de cosas"?_, se preguntó el rubio mientras contestaba:

- Familia. Tú sabes, lo de los castigos y eso.

- Uhmmm… Pues, si quieres saber mi opinión, eso no justifica que no le dirijas la palabra a nadie desde hace tres meses.

- Bebe, sólo estoy pasando una mala racha en mi vida. Eso es todo.

_Tú no entiendes el dolor que siento. Ni tú ni nadie._

_**(Now you) want to be up under me**__**  
**__**(now you) have so much to say to me, hey**__**  
**__**(now you) want to make time for me**__**  
**__**what you do to me, your confusing me**__**  
**__**don't play with me, don't play with me, cuz**_

Bebe lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

Si Butters no conociera bien a Bebe, pensaría que esa mirada era de "viejo, ¿haces berrinche por eso?". Empero, aquella mirada era la señal de que Bebe no le estaba creyendo ninguna palabra.

- Butters, entiendo que no quieras decirme qué es lo que te sucede – le dijo la rubia -, pero siento que debes hablar con alguien sobre lo que tienes, lo que sientes, lo que te sucede… Aunque sea con tu primo o con Kenny con quien hables, intenta sacar esa negatividad que te guardas.

El rubio no le dijo nada.

Bebe se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y, dándole la espalda, le dijo:

- Si necesitas hablar… Búscame. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Se marchó enseguida, convencida de que en un momento a otro, en cualquier día, en cualquier hora, Butters desembucharía todo, sacaría lo que él guardaba en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Trent, Kenny, Wendy y Kyle aguardaban a pocos metros de la entrada del gimnasio a que Bebe saliera.

Al verle salir, Trent se acercó a paso apresurado y le preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?

Bebe sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Nada, Trent – respondió mientras apagaba su cigarro -. No quiso decirme qué le sucede.

- ¿Serán los idiotas de tus tíos los causantes de esto, Trent? – inquirió Kyle.

- Es posible – se aventuró Wendy -. Es la respuesta más lógica. Con los castigos que implementan cada día…

- No – respondió Trent -. No creo que sean ellos.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Se los he preguntado hace unos días. Ellos también están preocupados.

- ¿No estará enamorado de alguien que no le hace caso? – sugirió Kenny.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia el chico de la parka naranja. Trent, con suspicacia, se acercó a Kenny y le preguntó:

- ¿Acaso sabes algo que deba de saber, Kenny?

- No, Trent – mintió el joven McCormick -. Sólo pensé que tal vez podría ser eso.

- De ser así – interfirió Kyle -, sea quien sea la causante de su estado emocional es una perra.

- O un perro – añadió Wendy.

- Cierto – dijo Bebe.

Trent miró a los cuatro jóvenes y luego desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

- Sea quien sea – dijo el rubio de brazos tatuados-… Que rece porque no le encuentre y le mate. Nadie juega con los sentimientos de mi primo.

- Trent – dijo Bebe -, por favor, no empieces…

Kenny, por su parte, tembló en su interior.

Él era la única persona que sabía que Butters efectivamente estaba enamorado, pero no de una mujer, sino de un hombre, de uno muy influyente y peligroso. Si Trent se enteraba de que Butters estaba enamorado irremediablemente de Desmond Miles, entonces se desataría un infierno tremendo que causaría toda una ruina económica en las familias involucradas.

Trent no solamente tenía serios problemas de control de ira, sino que también era un líder nato en la pandilla, un líder cuya palabra era ley.

_Dios, Butters_, pensó el chico mientras conducía la camioneta hacia su casa, _¿te das cuenta de lo que vas a causar?_

_**%&%&%&**_

_**What goes around, comes around**__**  
**__**what goes up, must come down**__**  
**__**now who's cryin, desirin' to come back to me**__**  
**__**what goes around, comes around**__**  
**__**what goes up, must come down**__**  
**__**now who's cryin, desirin' to come back.**_

- ¿Todavía le amas? – preguntó Sofía de pronto mientras se acomodaba en uno de los tantos banquillos de uno de los varios parques de Denver.

Butters, quien estaba sentado en ese banquillo con los brazos alrededor de las piernas, levantó la mirada y, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le contestó:

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

- Leo…

- No puedo sacarlo de mi mente, Sofía. ¡No puedo!

- ¿Y por qué duermes con ese vagabundo entonces si todavía piensas en Desmond?

- Ese vagabundo apaga el dolor que siento. Incluso me hace olvidar por un momento que amo a Desmond.

- Estás haciéndote daño actuando de esa manera.

- Lo sé…

- Y aparte que ese vagabundo te podría pasar alguna enfermedad.

- Sam es una persona higiénica, Sofía. Muy a pesar de las apariencias, Sam siempre se asea antes de tener sexo conmigo, aunque… Aunque no sé si le da pena desnudarse por completo.

- ¿Le da pena? No entiendo.

- Bueno… Él solamente se quita los pantalones cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales.

- ¡Ugh, qué asco! Bueno, tal vez tenga alguna enfermedad en el cuerpo que le da pena decirte.

- Tal vez…

- Ok… Uhmmm… ¿Quieres ir esta noche a las carreras callejeras?... Y Desmond no irá esta noche. Él y sus amigos tienen un negocio qué cerrar en las afueras de la ciudad.

- Bueno… E-está bien. De todos modos, le dije a Sam que hoy no estaría disponible. Hace meses que no voy a divertirme con nadie… Sólo espero que Trent no note mi ausencia, ¿sabes?

- Jeje… Ten por seguro que no, ya que él estará en el cierre de ese negocio junto con tres chicos de su confianza.

**_&%&%&_**

_**I remember when i was sittin' home alone**__**  
**__**waiting for you 'til three o'clock in the morn**__**  
**__**night after night, knowing somethin' goin on**__**  
**__**wasn't long before i be gggone**__**  
**__**lord knows it wasn't easy, believe me**__**  
**__**never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me**__**  
**__**and never do what you supposed to do**__**  
**__**no need to approach me fool, cuz i'm over you**_

- Butters, no creo que sea buena idea de que vayas a las carreras de esta noche – dijo Kenny mientras que el chico se acomodaba el suéter azul -. Trent irá a esas carreras una vez que Desmond haya terminado de cerrar el trato con las Tríadas.

- Pero quiero divertirme, Ken.

- Más bien quieres buscarte problemas.

- Kenny…

- Buttercup, tu primo últimamente está desquiciado por tu depresión amorosa "misteriosa".

- Lo sé.

- Y si él se entera de que tu depresión es por el amor que le tienes a Desmond y que, para rematar, tienes tu aventura nocturna con un asqueroso vagabundo, entonces habrá apocalipsis con él como protagonista.

Butters se encaró a Kenny y le dijo:

- Ken, sé muy bien las consecuencias que acarrearían mis actos. Sé que ese negocio alimenta a más del 50% de las familias de South Park y sé que si Trent se rebela contra Desmond, la ruina sería mortal.

- Entonces aléjate de ese círculo, Butters. Aléjate ahora que puedes, aléjate ahora que aún tienes oportunidad.

- Sofía y su novio son mis amigos. No les voy a dejar de hablar sólo por el amor que le tengo a Desmond.

- No digo que les dejes de hablar, viejo. Sólo te pido que no les frecuentes tanto. Créeme, me lo agradecerás algún día…

- ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué todos dicen que no es mi lugar ir a donde van todos?! ¡Es cansado que me digan que no tengo cabida en ningún lugar!

_- Ese _lugar, mi estimado, es un lugar de corrupción, muerte, poder… Es un lugar en donde debes sobrevivir de manera ilegal.

- ¿O sea que amar a alguien es ilegal?

- ¡Butters!

- ¿Sabes algo? Al carajo con todo y con todos. Todo el mundo hace cosas ilegales, tiene amoríos ilícitos, tiene hasta una tienda de drogas en la esquina. Si todos hacen eso, ¿por qué yo no?

- Leopold…

El pitazo de un claxon interrumpió la plática.

Butters, acechando por la ventana, hizo señas de que esperara un instante. Volviéndose hacia Kenny, le dijo:

- Suerte con el cierre de las Tríadas.

- Y suerte con que no te topes con Trent en las carreras.

- No lo haré.

_**What goes around, comes around**__**  
**__**what goes up, must come down**__**  
**__**now who's cryin, desirin' to come back to me**__**  
**__**what goes around, comes around**__**  
**__**what goes up, must come down**__**  
**__**gotta stop cryin, to come back to me**_

Kenny negó con la cabeza mientras veía cómo Butters saltaba hacia la rama que estaba frente a la ventana y bajaba para ir corriendo hacia el auto de Sofía.

- En buena que este niño ya es caso perdido – se dijo a sí mismo mientras bajaba por las escaleras y salía de la residencia de los Stotch.

En lo que caminaba de retorno a su casa, Kenny no podía evitar preguntarse cómo Butters no sentía asco por el tal Sam. El tipo podría pasarle una enfermedad venérea como el SIDA, la gonorrea, la sífilis y hasta enfermedades sin cura como la lepra, pero por lo visto eso a Butters no le importaba.

- ¿Acaso ese idiota lo tendrá grande…?

- ¿Quién lo tiene grande?

Kenny, sobresaltado, se volvió.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cielos, Wendy, me asustaste!

Wendy Testaburger, con curiosidad, le volvió a preguntar:

- Dijiste que ese idiota lo tenía grande, ¿quién?

- Oh… Uhmmm… Un idiota de North Park que dice tener el pene muy grande – mintió McCormick -. Cosas desagradables de hombres, con todo respeto, Wendy.

- Un hombre no siempre presume de tenerlo grande, Ken… Y el que lo presume es un idiota al igual que el que se lo pregunta.

- ¿Me estás insultando?

- No, sólo estoy conjeturando.

- Te volviste descarada con los años, Wendy.

La aludida se echó a reír y le replicó:

- Y tú un tremendo pervertido…

Kenny movió la cabeza en señal de negación mientras que Wendy, adelantándosele, continuó:

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De la casa de Butters.

- Pobre. Siento pena por lo que está pasando en estos momentos. Sus padres son unos verdaderos cabrones. ¿Por qué lo dejan solo justamente en esos momentos de incertidumbre?

- Sabes bien que los Stotch siempre han sido así.

- Pues demuestran el poco interés que tienen por su hijo.

- Eso dicen todos.

- Y es la verdad. Hasta Trent lo admite.

- Eso se sabe… Y hablando del diablo, ¿quiénes irán con él para apoyar a Desmond en el cierre del trato con las Tríadas?

- Pues Stan me dijo que irían Kyle, Josh y Mark con él.

- Uhmmm… Desde que Trent tenga como compañeros a sus amigos quiere decir que la cosa podría ser muy grave.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Kenny se detuvo frente a la casa de Stan y, volviéndose hacia Wendy, le explicó:

- Alguien le ha estado soplando a la Interpol sobre las actividades de los Miles con los distintos grupos con los que trata. Últimamente hemos tenido muy mala racha y ya hasta hubo un muerto que casi soplaba a la Interpol.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Desmond trata de mantener la calma, pero la cosa no es sencilla con un bocón afuera.

- ¿Y qué harán al respecto?

- Por nuestra parte, Trent hará filtros en la pandilla; quiere asegurarse de que no haya un "sapo" entre nosotros… Aunque dudo mucho que dé resultado.


	10. IX Sospechas

**IX.**

**Sospechas.**

* * *

_**Canción: "A Bitter Truth", Lorne Balfe.**_

_**Enlace: watch?v=XPgVYI2KtlQ**_

* * *

Trent estaba nervioso.

Estando frente al que era su jefe, normalmente esperaría pacientemente a que éste revisara con tranquilidad el inventario de automóviles robados, pero en esa ocasión sentía que esa paciencia y tranquilidad estaban completamente ausentes del ambiente.

Desmond estaba visiblemente furioso, cosa que a Trent no le extrañaría en absoluto cuando se trataba de los últimos fracasos de las operaciones gracias a la intervención de la Interpol y el FBI, instituciones que estaban muy en alerta en ese momento gracias al "soplo" de alguien de dentro.

Sea quien fuere, Trent rezaba con que no fuera alguien de su pandilla, aunque fuera el propio Eric Cartman.

Apartando con brusquedad el inventario, Desmond miró a Trent y le dijo escuetamente:

- ¿Sí sabes lo que ha sucedido anoche, Boyett?

- S-sí, Desmond– replicó el rubio -. E-estuve presente en el incidente.

- Cierto… ¿ Y sí sabes que hay un maldito soplón?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Y qué ese soplón posiblemente esté en una de las pandillas, incluyendo la tuya?

- Sí, señor. Al respecto, estoy pensando en implementar filtros, vigilancia entre todos nosotros para empezar a identificar a sospechosos.

- Sospechosos hay, y son tres en especial.

- ¿Perdón?

Desmond se acercó a la ventana y comentó:

- Lamento decirte esto, Boyett, pero desconfío plenamente en esos tres… En Mike Makowski, Mark Costwolds y Eric Cartman.

- Con todo respeto, Desmond, pero Makowski y Costwolds no son capaces de semejante traición.

- ¿Y Eric Cartman?

- De ese cabrón si se puede esperar una situación semejante. Si hay mucho dinero de por medio, es muy seguro que él le sople a la Interpol bien bonito.

- ¿Y qué demonios haces que no lo vigilas?

Trent entendió el punto y, con firmeza, replicó:

- Haré lo que pueda en vigilarle.

- Eso espero, porque si la operación de la próxima semana falla, entonces tendré que tomar medidas nada agradables y tú sabes a cuáles me refiero, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Desmond.

- Bien… Lárgate.

- Buenas tardes, Desmond.

Trent tomó la carpeta y salió de la oficina de Desmond en dirección hacia South Park.

Una vez llegado al pueblo, llegó a la casa de Bebe, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te fue, mi vida? ¿Todo bien?

- Sí y no…

- ¿Cómo?

El rubio se sentó en el sofá mientras que Bebe iba a la cocina a sacar un par de latas de cerveza. Al entregarle una a su novio, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Querrás decir "qué no ha pasado"…

- Trent…

- Desmond está furioso y créeme que le doy la razón para estarlo.

- ¿Por lo de la Interpol?

- Sí… Él tiene a algunas personas en la mira como sospechosas de ser sapos… Y adivina quién está entre esas personas.

Bebe se sobresaltó.

- ¿Es alguien que conozca?

- Sip. El culón.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí.

- Oh, Dios…

Trent bebió de un solo golpe su cerveza; volviéndose hacia Bebe, añadió:

- Yo tampoco dudo que el gordo pueda ser sospechoso. De hecho, lo creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, incluyendo la traición.

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Boyett suspiró.

_**&%&%&**_

Kenny miró a Trent con preocupación.

Éste le había referido con lujo de detalles la exigencia de Desmond de comprobar si Cartman era o no un soplón de la Interpol. El chico de la parka naranja había negado en un principio aquella sospecha, pero al escuchar con mayor atención a las palabras de Trent que le recordaban algunas situaciones incómodas acontecidas hace varios años, lo pensó mejor.

- No dudo que Cartman pudiera cometer traición – dijo McCormick -, ¿pero hasta ese grado?

- ¿No es eso lo que ha hecho el gordo durante años? – le rebatió Boyett.

- Sí, pero no tanto por dinero.

- Se lo hizo a Kyle y estuvo a punto de hacérselos a ustedes con el asunto de hombre oso – cerdo.

- S-sí, pero…

- Kenny, no podemos fiarnos del gordo así como así. Si resulta ser que el gordo es el soplón y no logramos detenerlo, entonces será Desmond el que tome medidas drásticas.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Te refieres a que lo va a…? Oh, mierda… Eso sí que es grave.

Trent asintió.

- ¿Y qué hay de Butters? ¿Te ha dicho algo relacionado con su asunto?

- Absolutamente nada. De hecho, le dije que podía confiar en mí, que no se lo iba a decir a ti, y ni eso… Trent, creo que hay que dejar que él mismo nos lo diga. Tal vez no sea nada malo y sólo sean pedos con sus viejos por sus idioteces.

- Ojalá pudiera ser eso y no un enamoramiento estúpido.

_Si supieras que es justamente eso_, le replicó Kenny mentalmente mientras ambos subían al auto y se marchaban hacia Denver.


	11. X Ventanas al alma

**X.**

**Ventanas al alma.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Sally's Song (Amy Lee Version)", Nightmire Revisited.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube: watch?v=i9rl6XEub1A**_

* * *

_**I sense there's something in the wind**__**  
**__**That feels like tragedy's at hand**__**  
**__**And though I'd like to stand by him**__**  
**__**Can't shake this feeling that I have**__**  
**__**The worst is just around the bend**__**  
**__**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_

_****__**And will he see how much he means to me?**__**  
**__**I think it's not to be**_

Un dedo roza suavemente sobre la delicada piel del joven rubio que dormía a su lado. Paseándolo desde la espalda hasta la zona erógena de los glúteos, Sam trataba de reprimir el anhelo de pasar sus labios y su lengua sobre aquella piel que empezaba a adorar cada vez más, noche tras noche.

Depositó un beso en la espalda baja y empezó a aspirar el olor que emanaba el muchacho, se preguntó cómo un chico como él podía poseer un olor tan dulce como el almizcle.

Lo miró detenidamente.

Había algo en el chico que le inspiraba confianza, ingenuidad, inocencia, ternura…

_Amor…_, reflexionó al instante mientras le pasaba un dedo por su cabello.

El muchacho le hacía sentir todas esas emociones, emociones que creía haber desterrado de toda su vida. Emociones que empezaba a palpar con fuerza en el devenir de las caderas, en los besos, en las caricias, hasta en los orgasmos.

La mirada angelical del chico eran ventanas abiertas a su alma atormentada por los cruentos sucesos que acontecieron a lo largo de su vida, sucesos que lo llevaron a la soledad y al hambre de comprensión y cariño que su familia y el ambiente en donde trataba de encajar le habían negado, dos cosas que había tratado de hallar en el infeliz por el cual poco a poco moría por dentro y apagaba el brillo de sus ojos celestes.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, Sam se incorporó del lecho, se puso los pantalones y, con una última mirada, se despidió de su amante.

_¿Qué es lo que realmente siento?_, reflexionaba mientras bajaba las escaleras del hotel de mala muerte a donde ambos iban con frecuencia. _¿Qué es lo que ha hecho él para despertarme esto?_

Salió a las oscuras calles de la ciudad y empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

_¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miro a los ojos, siento tristeza y dolor? ¿Acaso él siente el mismo dolor que yo? ¿Acaso esa persona le destrozó el alma de peor manera que a mí?_

Conforme pasaban las horas, el vagabundo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dar la vuelta y regresar a los brazos del muchacho para darle consuelo.

Pero no.

No podía, no debía. Nunca le preguntó el nombre del infeliz hijo de perra que se había llevado la alegría de su alma ni él se había atrevido a preguntarle por el nombre de la mujer que lo pisoteó.

Tal vez ambos habían decidido dejarlo así por el bien mutuo. Tal vez nunca se habían atrevido a preguntarse mutuamente el nombre de sus destructores por temor a que probablemente uno de ellos conociera al destructor del otro.

Paró en seco.

- Esto ya es cansado – murmuró -. Definitivamente ya es cansado.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters abrió los ojos y se volvió.

Sam se había ido, dejándole encima de la mesa el dinero para pagar la habitación del hotel y algo envuelto en un pedazo de papel. Incorporándose completamente en la cama, se acercó a la mesita del lado que ocupaba Sam y tomó el objeto envuelto.

Al abrirlo, Butters se acordó de su contenido.

_Un dije de oro en forma de ángel_, pensó mientras observaba la cadena de plata con el mentado dije de 18 kilates de oro puro en forma de ángel.

Sam le quería obsequiar aquella joya que había encontrado tirada en la calle, o al menos eso era lo que quería hacerle creer al mostrárselo y pedirle que se lo pusiera cada vez que tuvieran relaciones sexuales.

* * *

_- ¿Es un fetiche tuyo eso? – le preguntó Butters._

_- No… Simplemente me gustaría ver qué bien luce en ti – le replicó el vagabundo._

_- ¿De dónde lo robaste?_

_- No lo robé. Lo encontré._

_- Sam, por favor, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa…_

_- No lo estaré porque no lo he robado – le dijo el hombre mientras le colocaba el dije alrededor de su cuello._

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_- Tan serio como esta aventura._

* * *

_**What will become of my dear friend?**__**  
**__**Where will his actions lead us then?**__**  
**__**Although I'd like to join the crowd**__**  
**__**In their enthusiastic cloud**__**  
**__**Try as I may, it doesn't last**__**  
**__**And will we ever end up together?**__**  
**__**No, I think not, it's never to become**__**  
**__**For I am not the one.**_

- ¿Desmond?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza.

Volviéndose hacia su interlocutor, se disculpó:

- Lo siento, Homare. Estaba distraído… ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Estás enamorado? – le replicó el tal Homare mientras bebía una copa de vino.

- ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¡Qué pendejada dices!

Kuba Homare, uno de los dos hijos del líder Yakuza Kuba Riou, lo miró con suspicacia y le contestó:

- Todos dicen que últimamente has estado muy distraído.

Desmond bebió su vino y comió un bocado del pescado que pidió en el restaurante. Homare, mientras tanto, revisaba una vez más la lista de automóviles que Desmond le estaba vendiendo a su padre y, tras dar su visto bueno con una firma, bebió un poco de su champaña y añadió:

- ¿No me vas a decir quién es la afortunada ó el afortunado?

- Ni la una ni el otro, Homare – respondió Desmond con aparente tranquilidad -. Ningún desafortunado.

- Miles, Miles, Miles… ¡Es obvio que estás pensando en alguien! Al menos dame una pista. ¿Es una mujer de pechos exuberantes como Natalya o es un tipo de lindo trasero como Josué?

- Ninguno de los dos. No hay nadie en mi vida.

- ¡Mierda, Desmond, eres difícil!

- Como tú lo quieras pensar. Yo insisto en que no hay nadie en mi vida.

- Bueno… Si tú insistes…

_Te lo agradeceré mucho_, le replicó Desmond mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta. _Me ahorro el problema de tener qué explicarte el miedo que siento desde hace un par de semanas gracias a alguien._

- ¿Y cómo está tu padre, Homare? – inquirió para desviar la plática -¿Ya se recuperó de su dolencia renal?

- Sí, gracias por preguntar.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters miraba fijamente al suelo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las risas de los demás chicos que estaban con él en los baños del gimnasio escolar.

No podía dejar de pensar en la mirada que repentinamente le había dedicado Sam antes de irse la noche anterior. Había algo en sus ojos que le recordaban constantemente a Desmond; había algo en sus caricias y en sus besos que parecían darle un mensaje.

Incluso había empezado sentir las ya constantes caricias suaves de sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda y los tímidos besos que implantaba en su cuerpo aprovechando que él dormía.

Conforme avanzaban los meses, Butters empezaba a notar una serie de cambios internos.

El pensamiento en aquellos ojos castaños oscuros profundos invadía su alma cada vez más, aunque de manera contradictoria evocaba más el nombre de Desmond que de Sam.

_Algo me está sucediendo…_

- ¿Estás bien, Butters? – le preguntó repentinamente Stan.

- ¿Uh? S-sí… E-estoy bien, Stan… Es sólo que… Que estoy un poco estresado.

- ¿Estresado por qué?

- Por los exámenes… Creo…

- Butters, a mí no me engañas. Yo sé que te está ocurriendo algo.

Butters tragó en seco.

- Stan, te aseguro que…

- Estás enamorado, viejo – le cortó el pelinegro.

El rubio se sonrojó y observó discretamente a los demás chicos. Éstos se lo quedaron viendo con curiosidad, como si ellos también se hubieran dado cuenta de la realidad.

- Stan, no estoy enamorado – empezó a defenderse.

- Tienes los síntomas, Butters – replicó Stan-. Claro que lo estás.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡No estoy enamorado!

- Si estás totalmente ausente en todo, es obvio que lo estés.

- Stan tiene razón – intervino Brandon Geerbo -. Se te nota a leguas.

- ¡Órale! – exclamó Clyde - ¡HEY, CHICOS, BUTTERS ESTÁ ENAMORADO!

- ¡Clyde, Jesucristo! – exclamó Butters muy avergozado.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada, Butters? – inquirió Mark Costwolds.

- N-no… N-no estoy enamorado…

- ¿Es Lexus? – añadió Dylan "Red Goth", el hermano de Clyde.

- ¿Bebe, la novia de tu primo? – inquirió Geordie.

- ¡¿Bebe?! – exclamó Butters - ¡Geordie, ella es intocable!

- Vamos, marica, ya no lo escondas más – replicó Cartman -. ¿Quién es la puta que te tiene deprimido?

- ¡Culón! – exclamó Kyle.

- ¿Quién está enamorado? – interrumpió Trent al entrar a los baños con Stomper y Meyers.

- B-Butters – respondió Cartman rápidamente -… Butters está enamorado.

- ¡Mentira! – exclamó el rubio menor.

Trent miró a Butters en demanda de una respuesta.

El rubio menor, desesperado por zafarse de semejante afirmación con el temor de que hubiera algún serio problema, mintió:

- N-no estoy enamorado, Trent. No hay nadie e-en mi vida, ¡lo juro!

- No mientas, Butters – intervino Craig -. Todos hemos notado que estás demasiado perdido en la realidad. Es obvio que estás enamorado.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡BASTA YA! – ordenó Trent.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que Trent se acercaba a Butters y le dijo sin rodeos:

- Leo, presiento que lo que todos dicen aquí es verdad. Tú no lo quieres decir y es comprensible el porqué, pero… Si esa persona, hombre o mujer, te ha roto el corazón desde quién sabe cuándo, no vale la pena seguir pensando en ella.

- Trent, y-

- Y más te valga que te olvides de esa infeliz porque ya no puedo tolerar que te comportes así y nos preocupes a cuantos te conocemos y te queremos, incluyendo a tus padres.

- ¡Trent, por favor, escúchame! ¡No estoy enamorado!

- Butters, deja de mentirme y de mentirte a ti mismo, y acéptalo…

Con un leve asentamiento de cabeza, Butters exclamó:

- ¡Jódanse!

_¡Ustedes no sabrán de mí lo que siento!_, concluyó mentalmente mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba corriendo de los baños.

Trent, mientras tanto, se volvió hacia Kenny y le dijo:

- ¿Butters conoce a alguna chica con quien tenga una fuerte relación de amistad?

- S-sólo a Lexus – respondió el rubio.

- Lexus… Uhmmm… Esa puta queda descartada por completo, ya que es la novia de T. Bone…

- ¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntamos cuando esté más tranquilo? – intervino Kyle.

- Kyle tiene razón – añadió Mark -. Tal vez si le preguntamos de poco en poco, entonces él podría decirnos quién es la afortunada.

- O desafortunada – replicó Trent tajantemente -. Esa puta le está haciendo daño a Butters, estoy seguro.

- Trent, por favor… Ahora no, viejo.

- ¿Qué? Hasta Kenny, Kyle y todos los presentes estarían de acuerdo conmigo en ese lado, ¿no es así, Josh?... ¿Josh?

Meyers no estaba haciéndole caso, ya que se encontraba ocupado teniendo relaciones sexuales con Clyde bajo la ducha.

Trent, poniendo los ojos en blanco, exclamó:

- ¡Ay con ese cabrón!

_**&%&%&**_

_**And will we ever end up together?**__**  
**__**No, I think not, it's never to become**__**  
**__**For I am not the one.**_

- ¡Butters, nos vas a decir de una vez qué demonios te pasa o de lo contrario te castigamos! – exclamó Linda a través de la puerta.

- ¡No puedes seguir evadiéndonos todo el tiempo! – añadía Stephen - ¡Butters, ábrenos esa maldita puerta! ¡Butters!

El joven rubio hizo caso omiso mientras ponía un pie fuera de la ventana y saltaba hacia el árbol. Bajando de allá, procuró evitar que le vieran correr hacia la calle; sin embargo, al momento de empezar a correr, una mano tatuada lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó para atrás mientras que otra mano le tapaba la boca.

El muchacho empezó a forcejear hasta que una voz inconfundible le tranquilizó:

- ¡No te muevas! Soy yo…

Al ser la mano retirada de sus labios, Butters se volvió hacia su interlocutor y exclamó:

- ¡Altair! ¿Qué haces a-?

- ¡BUTTERS! – escuchó que sus padres gritaran al instante en que ellos entraban.

- ¿Problemas con tus padres? – comentó Altair.

- Siempre…

- Ven, conozco una salida…

Butters asintió y siguió a Altair por los arbustos hasta el automóvil que estaba estacionado a un lado de la entrada al Lago Stark. Al subirse al vehículo, Altair arrancó el motor y empezó a conducir hacia la salida del pueblo y de ahí a Denver.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Butters.

- Vine a entregarle su "salario" a la pandilla de tu primo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Quería ir a Denver a ver a Sam.

- ¿Todavía frecuentas a ese sujeto? Niño, no sabes la clase de enfermedades que puedes contraer por mero contacto.

- No me importa mientras me ayude con algunos problemas…

- ¿Cómo olvidar a Desmond?

El rubio desvió su mirada mientras que Altair, con franqueza, le dijo:

- Leo, el sexo no es la salida a tus problemas. El tipo ese tal vez te esté mintiendo para poder obtener de ti solamente placer. Los tipos como él son vulgares.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¿Quieres saber mi opinión?

- Ya me la estás dando.

- Bueno, en este caso… Lo que debes hacer es hablar con Desmond.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso no! ¡No puedo!

- Deberías, puesto que lo has estado evadiendo desde la última vez que se vieron.

- ¿Y qué debo decirle si él me rechazó tras enterarse de que supe lo de Trent?

- La verdad.

Butters desvió nuevamente la mirada.

_La verdad…_, pensó_. ¿Qué es la verdad?_

**_&%&%&_**

_¿Qué es la verdad?_, se preguntó Desmond mientras bebía el último sorbo de su cerveza.

Volviéndose hacia Connor y Ezio, quienes lo observaban de manera inquisitiva, asentó la botella y les dijo:

- No puedo.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres? – le replicó el joven Mohawk.

- Des, creo que no quieres terminar – añadió Ezio -, pero debes hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Desmond.

- Bueno…


	12. XI Nada importa más que amarte

**XI.**

**Nada importa más que amarte.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Nothing Else Matters" (Cello Version), Apocalyptica; Metallica.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube:watch?v=rbTozgoj9OQ**_

_**Ojo: LEMMON**_

* * *

Trent y Bebe movían sus caderas al compás de la música que se reproducía en la notebook de Bebe. El lecho empezaba a crujir a medida que ambos novios aumentaban el ritmo de la danza erótica en la cual ambos participaban.

- ¡Oh, Trent! – exclamaba Bebe con lujuria - ¡Rápido! ¡Más rápido!

- ¡Ah, dulzura! – replicaba Trent mientras embestía con fuerzas - ¡Ah, Bebe!

El teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche empezó a sonar.

Trent intentó hacer caso omiso y continuar con su actividad, pero Bebe, en medio de los jadeos, tomó el teléfono y contestó:

- ¡¿D-dig-ah?!

_- ¿Bebe?_ – sonó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea – _Soy la señora Stotch, ¿está Trent por ahí?_

El aludido, frustrado por la interrupción, tomó el teléfono y replicó:

- Aquí Trent. ¿Qué pasó, tía?

_- ¿Está Butters contigo?_

- ¿Butters? No, tía, no está. ¿Por qué?

Bebe cogió la cajetilla de cigarro y agarró uno para encenderlo mientras que Trent, repentinamente alterado, añadió:

- ¡¿QUÉ BUTTERS QUÉ?! ¡Tía, por amor a Dios! ¡¿Qué coño le hicieron para que se fuera de la casa?!

_- Lo único que hicimos fue exigirle que nos dijera de una vez por todas qué sucedía, Trent. Él no quería contestarnos ni dirigirnos la palabra al respecto._

- ¡¿Y por qué chingados hicieron eso?! ¡Hubieran dejado que él lo dijera por voluntad propia, no bajo presión!

_- Trent, entiende que estamos preocupados…_

- ¡Y ustedes entiendan que a veces es mejor que él lo dijera por su propio pie! ¡Genial! ¡Ahora él está solo y perdido por ahí gracias a las pendejadas del tío Stephen y las tuyas!

_- ¡Trent, no me levantes la voz!_

- ¡Lo hago porque a mí SI ME IMPORTA MI PRIMO!

Dicho eso, colgó.

Bebe, quien había presenciado el incidente, comentó con simpleza:

- Parece ser que tu primo tenía razón en algo: Tus tíos son unos infelices.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Sam? – llamó Butters mientras buscaba con la mirada enfocada en el callejón - ¿Sam, estás ahí?

Butters miró la hora.

Eran las 10:30 de la noche y Sam no aparecía aún. Se suponía que ambos se encontrarían a las 10 de la noche en ese callejón para irse de ahí al hotel "Dulaq", un lugar de mala muerte.

_¿Qué le habrá pasado?_, pensó mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

- ¿Sam? Soy yo…

- Leo – le llamó el indigente con su usual voz gutural.

El muchacho se volvió y, con una sonrisa queda, se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Sam… Pensé que te había pasado algo.

- Jeje… No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estoy aquí, ¿no?

Butters asintió mientras se acercaba al indigente y, sin sentir repulsión, le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios al hombre. Éste acarició la mejilla del muchacho con el afán de profundizar su beso. Al separarse, ambos se fueron al "Dulaq", en donde alquilaron una habitación en la planta alta.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Sam le dijo al joven Stotch:

- Desnúdate.

El muchacho lo obedeció.

En lo que el muchacho se desnudaba, el vagabundo se quitó los pantalones y se fue al baño a asearse. Butters, por su parte, se recostó en el lecho para prepararse para la faena.

Cuando el vagabundo salió del baño con su camisa puesta, Butters le dijo:

- Me estoy preparand-.

Sam le cortó con apartar los dedos de Leopold de su cavidad anal diciéndole:

- Quiero ser yo el que te prepare… De ahora en adelante.

Dicho eso, insertó lentamente un dedo en la cavidad del muchacho. Éste, asombrado ante la habilidad del vagabundo, se sonrojó y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Tomando su pene con una mano, empezó a masturbarse.

- No – le dijo Sam al detenerle la mano -. No quiero que te masturbes hoy. Quiero probar algo nuevo.

Dicho eso, se inclinó hacia Butters y empezó a besarle el cuello con ternura, dulzura y gentileza. Aquél acto sorprendió de sobremanera al muchacho, quien empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que le estaba pasando al vagabundo para que lo tratara de ese modo debido a la costumbre de tener sexo rudo.

El hombre inmediatamente bajó del cuello hacia el pecho y de ahí hacia el bajo vientre, causando unos pequeños choques eléctricos por los besos que él le daba.

- A-a-ah… - gimió mientras sentía cómo el vagabundo se apoderaba de sus caderas y besaba su bajo vientre con dedicación mientras lo embestía con sus dos dedos.

Aquél acto llevaba a Butters literalmente al cielo, a tal grado de que sentía las ansias de sentir el miembro de aquél hombre dentro de él y que lo hiciera explotar.

Repentinamente, el rubio sintió cómo se corría en el rostro del vagabundo; éste, satisfecho por el efecto causado en Leopold, se incorporó y le dijo:

- Duerme…

- ¿Sam?

Éste no le hizo caso, ya que se fue directamente al baño y se encerró en él.

- Sam…

Butters se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño. Al poner un oído en ella, escuchó cómo empezaba a caer el agua de la regadera.

- ¿Sam?

Abrió la puerta.

Sam estaba sentado de cuclillas bajo el agua. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera en un profundo estado de pensamiento. Sentándose junto a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

El hombre, volviéndose hacia su amante, respondió:

- Dime una cosa, Leo… ¿En quién piensas cuando tenemos sexo?

Butters desvió su mirada.

Sam llevó una mano a la barbilla y, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos, le repitió:

- Sé que piensas en alguien más. Lo he visto en tu mirada... ¿Quién es el dueño de tus pensamientos?

El rubio retiró la mano del vagabundo y le replicó:

- Yo nunca te he preguntado el nombre de la mujer que te traicionó… Siempre he respetado tus intimidades.

- Lucy.

- ¿Uh?

- Lucy… Se llamó Lucy la mujer que me traicionó.

_¿Lucy…? Así se llamaba la antigua novia de Desmond_, pensó Butters.

- ¿Cómo se llama el hombre a quien amas, Leo?- añadió el sin hogar - ¿Cómo se llama aquél que inunda tus pensamientos todas las noches?

- Dudo mucho que lo conozcas…

- Tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sólo quiero saber el nombre…

- ¿Por qué?

El vagabundo acaricia con ternura una mejilla del muchacho y le replicó:

- Porque creo que esto no te va a llevar a ningún lado si no sacas ese dolor de tu interior.

- Yo…

Los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Aquél beso era muy distinto de aquellos que siempre se habían dado; era un beso muy casto, un beso lleno de sentimiento, un beso que parecía decirle a Butters sobre las intenciones de Sam al preguntarle sobre Desmond.

- Dime lo que quieras decirle a él – murmuró Sam al cambiar radicalmente el tono de su voz -… Dime qué es lo que sientes realmente… Finge que soy él…

- Desmond… Su nombre es Desmond… Desmond Miles…

Sam empezó a besar el cuello del muchacho mientras que éste añadía:

- L-lo amo desde la primera vez que le vi… La primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron… E-en Miami…

Las manos del vagabundo empezaron a recorrer su cabeza y su espalda en lo que profundizaba sus besos en el cuello y en los labios. Butters, sintiendo que no tendría resistencia, se abrazó a Sam y le dijo:

- Quisiera que tú fueras él…Quisiera que fueras Desmond el que me esté haciendo esto… El amor…

- ¿Deseas que él te haga suyo? – le inquirió entre besos.

- ¡S-sí!

- ¿Quieres sentirlo?

- S-sí…

El agua continuaba corriendo por la regadera, siendo el único testigo del acto que se estaba desarrollando entre los dos amantes.

Butters empezó a mover sus caderas al sentir el miembro de Sam en su interior; los besos que intercambiaba se volvían más dulces, más intensos, como si le suplicaran que sacara todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

El vagabundo, siguiendo el ritmo del rubio, besaba el cuello y los labios; uniendo su frente con la del chico, se levantó con él a cuestas y, en medio de los besos, se fue hacia el lecho y se acostó encima del chico. Besó los pies y el contorno de una parte de las piernas con fervor mientras lo embestía lentamente. Butters gemía y se aferraba a las sábanas al percibir en aquellos embates profundos un sentimiento cálido, inconfundible y hasta familiar.

La luz de la Luna se filtraba desde la ventana; los muebles se convertían por enésima vez en testigos mudos de aquél acto erótico con el agregado de que esa vez dos almas se unían para siempre en una sola.

Una mano tomaba a la otra con fuerza mínima; un brazo tatuado rozaba con el brazo no tatuado de su contraparte.

Todo estaba dicho.

Todo estaba hecho.

Ya nada importaba más que el sencillo acto de amarse el uno al otro sin impedimento.

_Nada importa más que amarte… Mi amor._


	13. XII Nothing else matters than loving you

**XII.**

**Nothing else matters than loving you.**

* * *

_**Canción: "Nothing Else Matters" – Metallica.**_

_**Enlace de Youtube: watch?v=tAGnKpE4NCI**_

* * *

Desmond le dio una calada a su cigarro.

Mirando el amanecer desde el ventanal de la biblioteca de la casa de su padre en las afueras de Denver, en el suburbio de Munholland Road, empezó a reflexionar sobre su situación actual.

Cerrando los ojos, evocó nuevamente lo acontecido hace un par de noches.

_Tenía miedo_…

Suspiró mientras que un par de lágrimas empezaba a salir de los ojos; gimiendo al sentir una mezcla de reproche y felicidad, Desmond no dejaba de decirse a sí mismo lo idiota que había sido al no pensar que el chico con el que mantenía una aventura sexual durante cuatro meses tenía un poderoso sentimiento hacia él, hacia Desmond Miles, a quien meses atrás se había ofrecido a convertirse en su "puta" por una sola noche con tal de apagar el dolor de no ser amado por él y de ser menospreciado por todos.

Esa fue la razón por la cual el muchacho había decidido entregarse a un desconocido, a un apestoso vagabundo: Con tal de alejarse de su familia y conocidos del pueblo de origen, decidió "venderle" su ternura y su cariño al vagabundo… Sin saber que ese individuo sin hogar era el propio Miles.

Sí, Desmond solía disfrazarse de vagabundo. Solía hacerlo para despojarse por un momento de aquél mundo violento en donde había crecido, en donde tenía todo y había perdido todo.

Convertido en vagabundo, Desmond solía buscarse aventuras callejeras, aventuras de una sola noche que le permitieran ahogar el dolor de haber sido traicionado por la mujer que más amaba, traición que la llevó a la misma muerte, traición que perdonaba más no olvidaba, traición que le infundió el miedo y la idea de que todos estaban con él por su dinero y no por el amor que pudieran infundirle.

_**So close no matter how far**__**  
**__**couldn't be much more from the heart**__**  
**__**forever trusting who we are**__**  
**__**and nothing else matters**__**  
**_

Aquél miedo, aquella certeza se había extinto noches atrás.

Lo que sus tres mejores amigos le habían dicho lo había confirmado en una sola noche. Más bien, lo había confirmado desde hace meses, aunque desconocía que él era en gran medida la razón de su dolor.

_Tenía miedo de amar de nuevo, de empezar de nuevo…_

El muchacho no aceptaba ni el dinero ni los regalos, y seguía sin aceptarlos.

Lo único que aceptó con trabajo era el collar de ángel que le había regalado en una de sus tantas noches. El collar tenía un simbolismo personal para ambos: Para el muchacho, el collar simbolizaba el amor que le tenía a él, mientras que para Desmond simbolizaba un recordatorio de que el chico, a pesar de su experiencia en el terreno de lo sexual, era inocente e ingenuo en todos los ámbitos.

Sin embargo, fuera de ese regalo, lo demás era rechazado.

Desmond comprendía bien a qué se debía eso; comprendía que Leopold no le daba importancia al hecho de que le regalara diamantes, dinero, abrigos y hasta ropa nueva. Le importaba más estar ahí, a su lado, apoyándole hasta donde pudiera, tratar de aconsejarle lo mejor que pudiera.

_Él me amaba y me sigue amando a pesar de todo. Él pensaba que el vagabundo era yo… Sin saber que siempre había sido yo el que le regalaba esas caricias, esos besos… Ese afecto._

_**Never opened myself this way**__**  
**__**life is ours, we live it our way**__**  
**__**all these words I don't just say**__**  
**__**and nothing else matters**__**  
**_

Le había contado a flor de detalle lo de Lucy.

Le había dicho cómo la conoció, cómo se enamoró ella y cómo fue que le traicionó al irse con Daniel Cross, el sobrino del traficante de drogas Dominic Cross, aún a pesar de que, por ese lado, le había hecho el favor de salvarle la vida sólo por el hecho de haberle dado afecto durante su período de noviazgo…

Le dijo incluso cómo la mató durante la balacera, estando ciego y herido en el alma por aquella estocada.

Aquella herida duró cinco años sin cerrarse hasta la llegada de Leopold; aquella herida empezaba a cerrarse sin darse cuenta, sin darle importancia, con la mente enfrascada ya en la mirada y en la inocencia del muchacho.

Eran muchas cosas lo que Leopold había borrado con su cariño y su ternura, cosas de las cuales ya era libre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sintió de repente que alguien le tomaba de la mano.

Volviéndose hacia el dueño de aquella mano, le dijo:

- Hola.

- Hola – le devolvió el rubio el saludo -… ¿En qué piensas?

- Bueno…

Acariciando la mejilla de Butters, respondió:

- Pensaba en lo mucho que te he dañado…

- Des, ya hemos hablado de eso hace un par de días…

- Lo sé… Pero aún no puedo evitar reprocharme el haberte hecho daño…

_**Trust I seek and I find in you**__**  
**__**every day for us something new**__**  
**__**open mind for a different view**__**  
**__**and nothing else matters**__**  
**_

Butters unió su frente con la de Desmond y, bajando la mirada un momento con una sonrisa queda, le replicó:

- Tenías tus razones para alejarme.

- Pero eso no justifica nada.

- Tal vez…

Desmond cerró los ojos mientras rozaba su nariz con el del rubio. Éste, separándose del pelinegro, le dijo:

- Des… Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- Trent.

Oh, sí, lo había olvidado.

Butters era el primo de Trent Boyett, y si bien eso podría tener consecuencias demasiado violentas, eso no quería decir que él se obligara a alejarse del Stotch sólo por conservar a sus mejores empleados.

Amar implicaba muchas cosas, siendo el sacrificio una de ellas.

Sacrificaría a la pandilla de Trent por el amor de Leopold, eso estaba más que claro desde el momento en que se enamoró del rubio. Sacrificaría a la pandilla que le daba más ingresos, pero a cambio tendría a la persona que amaba con todo lo que su persona podía ofrecerle.

- Sabes bien que en cualquier momento se enteraría – replicó tras un momento de reflexión -, y sabes bien que no me importaría sacrificarlo con tal de estar contigo.

- Él es uno de tus mejores empleados.

- Lo sé… Pero él no entendería para nada que tú estás fuera del negocio, que no estás en el trato… Que estás aparte… Que eres mío y de nadie más… Y eso es lo que más importa para mí.

Butters sonrió con serenidad y abrazó a Desmond.

- Estaré contigo pase lo que pase – juró -… Ya nada importa en estos momentos, ni lo que diga mi familia ni lo que digan todos…

_**Never cared for what they do**__**  
**__**never cared for what they know**__**  
**__**but I know**__**  
**_

Mientras que ambos se separaban y se daban un beso lleno de ternura, un trío de sombras observaba la escena con la emoción contenida.

- Hombre, ¡eso sí es amor! – comentó Ezio.

- Y pensar que él no quería nada más que sexo de una sola noche con él – añadió Sofía -. Sinceramente me sorprendió que esos dos acaben juntos. ¿Tú que piensas, Becker?

- Bueno, señorita Sofía – replicó el mayordomo -, yo creo que el joven Desmond ha hecho una excelente elección. El chico es muy amable, agradable y educado, mucho más amable que todas las mujeres y todos los hombres que habían venido aquí.

- ¿Tan mal te trataban los otros?

- Con honestidad, señorita, sí, me trataban mal. Con sólo imaginárselo, lo comprenderá.

- ¡Je!

- El joven Leopold incluso es muy distinto de su primo, el señor Boyett.

- ¡Y créeme que en verdad lo son! – exclamó Ezio – Trent es un tremendo idiota muy agresivo… Aunque claro, hay que considerar cómo sería su reacción al enterarse de que el Leopold es la pareja sentimental de Desmond.

- Me temo – añadió Sofía – que la reacción que tendría Trent sería muy fea… Pero vale, señores, dejémosles solos… Necesitan privacidad.

- Ni que fueran a follar.

- ¡Ezio!

El aludido se echó a reír mientras que ambos, tomados de la mano, se retiraban del pasillo con Becker detrás de ellos.

**_&%&%&_**

_**So close no matter how far**__**  
**__**couldn't be much more from the heart**__**  
**__**forever trusting who we are**__**  
**__**and nothing else matters**__**  
**__**never cared for what they do**__**  
**__**never cared for what they know**__**  
**__**but I know**__**  
**_

Altair y Connor escuchaban por el celular de éste último las últimas noticias referentes a Desmond. Al terminar la llamada y aprovechando el atasco del tráfico, Connor comentó:

- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

- Yo igual – replicó Altair mientras observaba la magnitud del tráfico -, aunque tengo el temor de que en cualquier momento Trent se entere.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene miedo de que ese idiota reaccione mal? No creo que le afecte que su primo sea novio de Desmond.

- ¡Ufff! ¿Qué no va a reaccionar mal? ¡Reaccionará muy mal, te lo aseguro!

- Sería muy estúpido por parte de ese idiota separar a Des y a Leo. Le podría traer incluso un beneficio… Claro, si hablamos de ello en cuestiones de economía.

- No hay beneficio, Connor. Desmond le dijo que el negocio es independiente de la relación. Claro, Trent no lo entendería así, pero es la verdad… ¡Maldición, que alguien avance!

Connor se encogió de hombros, tomó el libro que estaba en su regazo y empezó a leer la página en donde se había quedado.

_**%&%&%&**_

_**Never opened myself this way**__**  
**__**life is ours, we live it our way**__**  
**__**all these words I don't just say**__**  
**_

Butters estaba completamente angustiado.

Eran las 11 de la noche en South Park, hora en que él recientemente había llegado luego de todo el día en casa de Desmond al salir de la escuela. Estando a las puertas de la casa de Bebe, ensayó la excusa de su llegada tardía al pueblo mentalmente antes de apretar el timbre.

_Espero que Trent no me mate… O mis papás…_, rezó mientras apretaba el timbre.

Tragando saliva en seco, esperó a que abrieran la puerta.

- ¡¿Butters?! – exclamó Bebe muy sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ho-hola, Bebe – le respondió el chico -… D-disculpa por interrumpirte el sueño. A-acabo de llegar a South Park… ¿Está Trent aquí?

- ¡¿Apenas estás llegando a South Park?!

- S-sí… Sí, apenas estoy llegando…

- Oh, cielos – murmuró Bebe mientras dejaba pasar al rubio -… Bueno, al menos Trent se alegrará de saber que estás bien. Hace unas horas estaba hecho una furia por tu ausencia al igual que tus papás. Él ahorita está en su trabajo.

- Lo sé y lo lamento, Bebe.

La rubia se fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche y galletas mientras que Butters se sentaba en el comedor.

- ¿Y por qué estás llegando a esta hora? – inquirió la chica mientras le entregaba la leche y las galletas.

- Entrevista de trabajo y visita a unos amigos que conocí en internet.

- Butters, esas amistades tuyas por internet ya se está volviendo costumbre, sin ofender.

- Lo sé, pero…

_Estoy enamorado… Perdidamente enamorado_, le replicó mentalmente.

_**Trust I seek and I find in you**__**  
**__**every day for us something new**__**  
**__**open mind for a different view**__**  
**__**and nothing else matters**__**  
**_

Sonrió quedamente.

Dos días atrás, halló su amor correspondido. Dos días atrás, el hombre que se le antojaba imposible le había correspondido el creciente y tormentoso afecto que pensaba apagar con las noches de pasión, noches que se convertían en las expresiones más intensas de un amor correspondido.

Bebe observó a Butters con curiosidad.

La sonrisa del chico parecía decir una contradicción respecto a la supuesta entrevista de trabajo y a la visita a sus amigos de internet, si es que había.

_Una sonrisa queda… __¿Está enamorado?_, pensó la rubia.

De ser así, de estar enamorado, entonces Butters había pasado los últimos cuatro meses sufriendo por amor. Nada más era el amor lo que le afectaba, nada más era el amor lo que le impulsaba actuar así.

_Está enamorado…_

- Butters… ¿Estás enamorado?

Aquella pregunta le cayó de sorpresa al rubio.

¿Acaso eran muy obvios sus gestos? ¿Acaso lo evidenciaba tanto que por eso todos ya sabían que lo estaba?

Desviando la mirada, mintió:

- N-no, Bebe. ¿Cómo crees?

- ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

- Errr… Uhmmm… Yo… Bueno, yo…

_**Never cared for what they say**__**  
**__**never cared for games they play**__**  
**__**never cared for what they do**__**  
**__**never cared for what they know**__**  
**__**and I know**__**  
**_

Bebe sonrió.

- Vaya – comentó -… Te atrapé en la jugada, amiguito.

- ¡Bebe, por favor, no se lo digas a Trent!

- ¿Decirle a Trent?¿Por qué no se lo diría?

- B-bueno… Uhmmm… No quiero enfurecerlo.

- Butters, él ha estado furioso, triste y preocupado por lo que sea que te estuvo sucediendo en estos meses. Hasta Kenny se atrevió a sugerir lo que afirmaste.

- L-lo sé… Él me dijo…

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres que Trent lo sepa?

Butters suspiró.

Si bien Desmond le había dado la libertad de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por él, sabía que estaba corriendo un enorme riesgo si le confesaba a la novia de su primo la situación en sí.

Bebe, por su parte, empezó a sacar conclusiones, aunque después prefirió preguntarle:

- Butters, ¿es alguien que conozco de casualidad?

- B-bueno… N-no creo que tú le conozcas, pero sí habrás oído algo de… Él.

- ¿Él? ¿Es un chico?

El rubio asintió.

- Uhmmm… ¿Es de South Park?

- No… Es de más allá de Colorado.

- ¿De otra parte del país? Vaya… Interesante. ¿De dónde es?

_**So close no matter how far**__**  
**__**couldn't be much more from the heart**__**  
**__**forever trusting who we are**__**  
**__**no nothing else matters**_

Butters, mordiéndose los labios, se rindió.

No estaba listo para confesarlo, pero rogó que, al hacerlo, Bebe comprendiera y le hiciera al menos el favor de guardarle el secreto.

- Lo conocí en Miami la misma noche en que me ausenté de la casa de playa – contó -… Lo conocí en casa de Ezio Auditore.

Bebe se quedó paralizado y se puso blanca del terror.

- ¡¿Q-q-qué?! – exclamó - ¡¿Miami?!... ¡¿Ezio Auditore?! Oh, Dios…

Se dejó caer en el asiento y, con severidad, le reprochó:

- Butters, ¡¿por qué nos mentiste a todos que estabas con tu amiga mexicoamericana?! A menos claro que esa amiga de nombre Sofía sea… Oh, Dios…

Butters simplemente asintió.

Bebe finalmente comprendió que la situación era bastante delicada, tal vez demasiado, razón por la cuál él nunca se atrevió a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Kenny. Si Trent se enteraba del asunto, probablemente la cosa explotaría.

- Buttercup – habló tras un rato de silencio -… Puedes confiar en mí. No le diré a Trent sobre… Sobre esa persona de quién estás profundamente enamorado. Sólo te pido, por favor, que ya no frecuentes más ese círculo. Son gente peligrosa con la que has trabado amistad.

- No lo son tanto como el padre de él y él mismo.

- ¿El padre del y él mismo? ¿Qué…?

La rubia cayó en cuenta enseguida.

Levantándose con trabajo, acechó por los pasillos de la casa para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara. Sentándose nuevamente frente al primo de su novio, le dijo:

- Butters… ¿Ese "él" es quien me imagino que es?

- Bueno… No sé a quién te imagines, pero si sabes quién es él, entonces sí… Es de él de quien estamos hablando… Y es de él de quien estoy enamorado… Es por él que sufrí mucho en estos meses… Y es él el amor de mi vida al igual que yo soy de la suya. Nos enamoramos lentamente… La historia es larga, pero… Valió la pena vivir esos cuatro meses llenos de intensidad.

Le refirió entonces todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, incluyendo su conocimiento sobre las actividades de Trent y de los demás.

Al finalizar su relato, Bebe, asustada, exclamó:

- ¡Es una locura lo que has hecho, Butters! ¡Una completa locura!

- Lo sé…

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que reaccionaría Trent si se llega a enterar de eso?!

- ¡Lo sé y por eso tengo miedo de decírselo!

- Ok… Ok… Ok… Esto es algo demasiado peligroso para contarlo… Digo, sé que tú estás fuera de la ecuación, pero ese amor que se tienen podría llevar a la ruina a la mitad de las familias.

- Realmente me importa una mierda esas familias. Yo estoy fuera de la ecuación del negocio, tú lo has dicho, pero también te diré que la decisión de la ruina de las familias recae en Trent, no en mí ni en Desmond. Trent es el que tiene la última palabra en esto.

Bebe bufó.

Butters tenía un punto a su favor: La decisión de la ruina de South Park estaba, a final de cuentas, en Trent, no en su primo. Éste era asunto personal de Desmond, y era bien sabido que el hijo del poderoso traficante de armas no combinaba lo personal con el negocio.

Por lo tanto, Trent era el que tomaría la decisión fatal de irse o quedarse.

- Puedes estar tranquilo de que Trent no sabrá de esto – le dijo Bebe -, sólo… Sólo te pido que te mantengas así hasta ahora, al margen de esto. Sé discreto y, por favor, que él no te vea. De lo contrario, esto acabará muy, pero muy mal.

Butters asintió.


End file.
